Anubis: Trip to America
by HOAluver13
Summary: The Anubis kids go to the US for a school project and unexpectedly see Nina and Eddie, who they haven't spoken to in months. There, they learn that the people they met in England weren't exactly what they seemed. But will Nina be able remember Anubis? Or will she go on with her new life that includes partying and drinking? Rated T for language. OFFICIAL REWRITE!
1. Cast

***Though this story was originally written during the airing of Season 2, this story takes place after the season in the following school year. Season 3 never happened.**

****Some things are different than actual series.**

* * *

><p>Anubis: Trip to America Cast List<p>

**Main Characters:**

Nina Martin- Nathalia Ramos

Amber Millington- Ana Mulvoy-Ten

Patricia Williamson- Jade Ramsey

Mara Jaffray- Tasie Lawrence (Dhanraj)

Joy Mercer- Klariza Clayton

Eddie Miller- Burkely Duffield

Fabian Rutter- Brad Kavanagh

Jerome Clarke- Eugene Simon

Alfie Lewis- Alex Sawyer

Mick Campbell- Bobby Lockwood

Victoria Lola Martinez- Victoria Justice

Ariel Simon- Julianne Hough *cough cough*

Britney Cooper- Hayden Panettiere

Kelly Michaels- Nina Dobrev

OCs created by _madgirl218_, _Peddieismylife _(previously known as gabigirl626), _Warriorz_, _CupcakesandCats17_, _5secondofashton_, and _jellybean96 _are featured in this story.

**Current couples:**

Mick and Mara, Alfie and Amber, Nina and Eddie. Everyone else is currently single. Couples may added or changed in the future.


	2. Holiday in the Middle of the School Year

**I decided to rewrite this story just 'cause after reading it through, I realized it could have been a lot better, for the most part it's the same, just neater and less mistakes. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Mara, Joy, Jerome, Alfie, and Mick sat silently in the common room watching TV. Apart from the low volume of the television, the only sound that was heard throughout the house was the sound of the Victorian grandfather clock ticking in the hallway.<p>

It was late Saturday afternoon and not one of the students had moved since 9:00 AM earlier that morning.

Trudy entered the dining room, a basket of fresh laundry in her arms. Humming a soft tune, she noticed the eight frozen teenagers continuously blinking and staring blankly at the television. Trudy let out a sigh and set the basket on top the dining table.

"You kids haven't moved in hours," She mentioned. "Why don't you go outside and get some exercise?"

"But Trudy," Alfie said, finally removing his eyes from the TV. "This is exercise. See I turn my head, raise my arm," Alfie raised his arm, the remote control in his hand. "and... click. I changed the channel. Now, I don't know about you, but I am beat."

Trudy shook her head disapprovingly as she folded a large bath towel. The student telephone rang and Trudy set down a washcloth and walked into the foyer. A few minutes later, she reentered the common room.

"Alright lovelies," Trudy began, gaining the teenagers' attention. "That was Mr. Sweet. He had just informed me that for a school project, your year group will be taking a trip to America." Everyone's blank and bored faces immediately brightened into excited and curious expressions.

"America?" Mara asked. Trudy nodded.

"Yes!" Jerome cheered, pumping a fist in the air, "Holiday in the middle of the school year!" Whoops, hollers, and excited chatter came from the remaining residents.

"Now, now, wait a minute." Trudy interjected, speaking over the enthusiastic students. "Wait a minute." Everyone quieted down. "This is not a break from school. You're still going to have your classes, just in another country," Trudy told them. Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, Joy, and Amber all groaned in disappointment.

"What kind of project is this?" Joy questioned.

"Mr. Winkler will explain later but for now get packing. You have less than two days before your flight." Trudy says.

"TWO DAYS?!" Amber exclaimed, her deep blue eyes widened in shock. "That's not enough time for me to go shopping!" A frantic Amber quickly ran out of the room while everyone else calmly followed behind.

* * *

><p><em>Trip to America:<em>

_Culture, Laws, Appearance, History_

"Alright class," Mr. Winkler set the dry erase marker down on the marker tray. He turned around and faced the twenty plus students that currently sat in his history class.

"Now, I know Mr. Sweet had vaguely informed you about going to the United States for school, but let me explain exactly what we'll be doing. Amber put your phone up." Amber pouted; sad she was caught, and placed her sparkly pink iPhone in her binder.

"Now," Mr. Winkler continued. "You all know that America is very different from England." He began slowly pacing the front of the classroom.

"Different culture, different laws, different rights, different school systems. So for this project, each person in the entire year thirteen class has been put into groups, those groups being your houses," Mr. Winkler clarified. "And your group will be sent to a part of the US for over a month to observe how the schools, and more importantly how the teenagers are different from us. Then, you will write a ten page essay over what you observed." Jerome, Alfie, Amber, Patricia, and Joy's eyes widen at the mention of the essay length.

"You must be specific," Mr. Winkler continued. "You must be detailed. This is a major grade. It's worth over forty percent of your test grade average. If you don't know, tests and projects are worth sixty percent of your overall grade for the year. So, even if you get an A+ on every single one of your tests, projects, and homework and classwork assignments. If you don't do this project, it can truly hurt your grade.

And you don't want that to happen. University is just around the corner so you don't want to screw this up." Joy raised her hand.

"So what do you exactly want us to write about?" she asked.

"How the schools are different, how the teachers are different, how the teenagers act inside and outside of school. Stuff along those lines," Mr. Winkler answered. "Any other questions?"

Amber raised her hand. "When will this be due?"

"Well, while we're in America, you will be -or at least should be- taking notes and stuff like that, which will also be a grade. We'll be going over some ideas, sharing what we've observed in class, working with each other, doing group work, cultural tests. Some things you'll even have to research on your own.

But towards the end of the trip, you guys should have enough information to start writing your essays. You can start at the beginning of the trip if you want, but it is encouraged you start working while you're still in the US. _But _the actually assignment won't be due till three weeks after we return," Mr. Winkler explained.

"Oh, thank god." Amber exasperated dramatically.

"Any other questions?" Mr. Winkler asked. "Comments?" The entire class remained silent.

"Alright," Mr. Winkler said. "Let's get started on today's assignment."

* * *

><p>The year thirteen (12th grade) English students sat in the waiting area near the airport gate.<p>

Mr. Winkler, Mrs. Andrews, Mr. Sweet, Ms. Robinson, and a few other staff members stood monitoring and supervising the young teenagers as well as engaging in their own conversations.

All the Anubis residents sat together as they waited for their flight to be called. Jerome sat playing his PSP as Alfie, who was seated next to him, slept peacefully on an irritable Patricia's shoulder. As it was almost four in the morning, the majority of the people in the airport were tired, cranky, and their current best friend was sleep and coffee. A tired Amber yawned as she skimmed through a gossip magazine and began to dose off. Fabian and Mara, both wide awake, were each reading a novel as Mick slept across their laps.

"Flight A101 to Los Angeles, California is now boarding."

At the mention of their flight number, Patricia shrugged Alfie off her shoulder and Fabian shook Mick awake. The Anubis residents, Mr. Winkler, Mr. Sweet, along with a several other students and staff, gathered their luggage and belongings before making their way towards the gate.

* * *

><p>The students and teachers stood outside the LAX airport as the blazing sun shone on their skin.<p>

Considering the drastic weather change of cold and rainy Liverpool to warm and sunny Los Angeles, everyone had made an intelligent decision to change.

The majority of the girls wore t-shirts, tank tops, jeans, or shorts. Each of the male teenagers wore t-shirts and jeans. And the adults mainly wore temperature appropriate, but still professional, clothing, excluding Mr. Winkler who wore a nice pair of jeans and a button down shirt and Ms. Robinson who also wore a jeans and a blouse.

"So what are we going to do once we get to the hotel?" Joy asked her best friend.

"I don't know," Patricia replied. "Maybe hit the pool." Joy gasped.

"Check out some cute lifeguards," she sang, causing Patricia to chuckle. A sudden flash caught the girls' attention. They gazes drifted over to a posing Amber and Fabian.

"What are you doing?" Patricia questioned.

"Taking a photo. Duh!" Amber replied before posing for another picture. The auburn hair girl rolled her eyes before focusing back on Joy.

* * *

><p>The Anubis students and their handsome young teacher entered the main lobby of a nice, three-star hotel. Before the teenagers could make their way to the front desk, Mr. Winkler stopped them.<p>

"Okay, rules," he started. Jerome threw his head back, making an annoyed face, causing Mr. Winkler to give him a look. "No trashing your hotel room, lights out at eleven, no leaving the hotel without consent, you must be back at the hotel by nine o' clock nor can you leave past that time, and no breaking any laws or getting into trouble, you got that?"

"Yes, Mr. Winkler," the eight residents deadpanned in unison.

"Okay. Now, remember," Mr. Winkler stated, "My room will be down the hall from you guys and feel free to call my hotel room if you need anything. But no prank calls," he eyed Jerome and Alfie.

"Yes, Mr. Winkler," the students repeated.

"Alright then, go get checked in," Mr. Winkler instructed.

* * *

><p>Amber led her housemates down a long, spacious hallway to their reserved hotel suite. Stopping in front of the door, Amber quickly turned around, flashing a white smile. A bright flash blinded some of the students as Mara quickly snapped the photo of Amber.<p>

"Ambs, what are you doing now?" Mick questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"Capturing this moment," she explained before facing the door and sliding the key card into its slot. Amber opened the door, revealing a bright, beautiful suite.

The walls were painted bright red-orange with orange or white accents complimenting the color. Paintings and bouquets surrounded the place, making the large room less bare. Two white sofas and love seats sat in the middle of a spacious lounge area around a wooden coffee table. A plasma screen TV rested on the wall above the fireplace, surrounded by small pieces of artwork and statuettes.

Along one wall, the glass balcony door, revealed a view of the busy streets and tall buildings of Los Angeles.

"Wow," Amber breathed, admiring the room. "It's beautiful."

"Um, Amber," a voice broke Amber from her thoughts. She glanced behind her shoulder to look at Jerome.

"You're blocking our view," he told her.

"Oh," Amber realized, stepping aside to allow her housemates to view the suite.

"Whoa!" "Wow!" "Cool!" the students slowly entered the room, admiring the beautiful American suite.

"I'm going to love living here," Joy commented.

"Hey, guys!" Alfie called, entering the room from the hallway of the hotel room.

"I just checked out the bedrooms," he said. "There's only two and they each only have two beds."

"What size?" Mara asked.

"King, I think," Alfie replied.

"Cool, then each of us can just share a bed," Patricia mentioned.

"Eeew!" the boys groaned.

"I'm not going to share a bed with one of... them," Jerome wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Well, then sleep on the cold hard floor 'cause that's the only way it's going to work," Joy told him before grabbing her suitcase and walking down the hallway to the rooms, the other girls following.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think so far. Chapters will posted every Sunday after this week until further notice, but I'll probably post the second chapter later today or tomorrow. My plans may change in the next few weeks because of school, clubs, and upcoming holidays, so if you want to be up to date with ATTA and my other stories you can follow me on twitter or on tumblr.<strong>


	3. Was that Nina?

**Sorry that it's a day late.**

* * *

><p>Amber and Patricia trotted down the busy streets of Los Angeles as they headed towards a row a local restaurants and stores. After shopping for hours on end, the two girls decided to grab a bite on their way home. As revenge for dragging her shopping, Patricia suggested that she and Amber should have pizza and the greasiest pizza in town for that matter. Disgusted and reluctant, Amber caved into Patricia's suggestion, making a mental note to go on a jog as soon as possible.<p>

The pizza parlor in sight, Patricia grabbed Amber's wrist and dragged her towards it.

Upon entering the restaurant, Patricia noticed the groups of teenagers and young preteens hanging around outside.

The glass door made a slight ding as it swung open. Patricia and Amber walked into the restaurant and scanned their surroundings. Groups of teenagers sat around chatting and enjoying the fresh baked pizza piled on their plates. Frantic waiters and waitresses bustled about with pans of pizza, pitchers of water, and checks in their hands.

Looking around, Patricia's eyes, suddenly, widened and she grabbed Amber's wrist. She pulled the blonde behind a nearby plant and kneeled down to hide themselves.

"What are we doing?" Amber asked as she looked at Patricia with furrowed eyebrows.

"Look at who's sitting at the booth in the far right corner," Patricia stated. Amber peer over the plant and looked to her left.

"Oh my Gosh!" she exclaimed, her dark blue eyes widening. "Sir Mix-a-lot!"

"You're other right," Patricia hissed. Amber whipped her head to her right, gazing at each of the customers. One particular girl caught her eye. A slightly tan girl with long, wavy dirty blonde hair sat in a booth in the far back corner chatting with two other girls. Recognition hit Amber as she looked closely.

"Is that... _Nina_?" she whispered to herself. Amber abruptly stood and yelled, "NINA!" across the restaurant. Patricia quickly grabbed Amber's arm and pulled her back down next to her.

The dirty blonde girl whipped her head around, her eyebrows furrowed. She looked around the restaurant searching for the owner of the voice. She asked the girls at her table a question, who shrugged in response, before glancing around once again. After a few moments, she shrugged to herself and resumed her previous conversation.

"What are you doing?" Patricia yelled in a hush whisper to her friend.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Amber replied, giving Patricia a "Are you blind" look.

"We can't let her see us," Patricia stated.

"Why not?" Amber asked, confused.

"I'll explain at the hotel. Come on!" Patricia grabbed Amber's hand, running out of the restaurant unnoticed.

* * *

><p>Nina laughed along with her two friends, a blonde and a brunette, as they finished their half-eaten pepperoni pizza. A tall, dark blond guy approached their table. He was dressed casually in dark jeans, red converse high-tops, a blue t-shirt, and a leather jacket.<p>

"Hey," Nina smiled up at the guest. She gave him a peck on the lips as he slid into the booth. "What's up?"

The blonde whispered something into the brunette's ear, causing the two to chuckle. Nina sent a short glare in their direction before focusing her attention on her boyfriend.

"I talked to Luke and he said that the party's this Thursday," he said.

"Yes!" the blonde exclaimed.

"It's about time we had a decent party," the brunette mentioned.

"It's not just any party, Vic. It's the Werewolf Bash."

"Oh, yeah," the brunette, also known as Victoria, remembered. "I totally forgot."

"Wait, Eddie, do you know why it's called the Werewolf Bash?" the blonde asked Nina's boyfriend.

"Well, you know how Luke is like obsessed with werewolves," Eddie explained. The girls nodded, remembering their dear friend's deep fascination with the supernatural creature. "Well, one day he wanted to prove to everyone that they were real, so he threw a party in the middle of the woods on the night of a full moon. He was hoping that someone would see one, but no one did. _But _everyone liked the idea of a party in the woods, so Luke throws one every fall on the night of a full moon. It's usually between September and November."

"Yeah. A party in the woods, who doesn't love that?" Nina said sarcastically causing the others to chuckle.

"Hey, Ariel," Victoria asked her blonde friend. "Have you ordered the Pink Out bows?"

"Yeah, I ordered all six," the blonde, Ariel, replied.

"How much are they again?" Nina questioned.

"Like twenty, twenty-five per bow."

Nina glanced at her purple zebra print watch. "Well, we gotta get going," she stated. "I have to get work."

The four teenagers slid out of the booth, leaving pay and a tip on the table, and headed to the door. Exiting the pizza parlor, the teens noticed the sun was beginning to set.

"Bye, guys!" Ariel waved, pulling her car keys out of her shorts pocket. Eddie, Nina, and Victoria waved goodbye as Ariel walked towards her light blue VW bug.

Nina, Eddie, and Victoria headed to Eddie's perfectly polished, deep blue Ford F150 parallel parked between two cars. After unlocking his truck, Eddie got into the driver's seat, Nina climbed into the passenger's seat, and Victoria in the back seat. Looking back, Eddie slowly reversed, careful not to hit the car parked behind him. He shifted the car into drive and cautiously pulled away from the curb, following behind Ariel's car that had just passed him.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you saw Nina today?" Alfie questioned. "Where?" The Anubis gang gathered in the lounge area of their hotel suite, discussing what Amber and Patricia had seen earlier that afternoon.<p>

"At the pizza parlor about twenty minutes away," Patricia answered.

"What did she say?" Mara pondered from her seat on the couch between Fabian and Mick.

"Nothing," Amber said, slightly irritated, "Because _Patricia _wouldn't let me talk to her."

"Why not?" Fabian inquired, puzzled.

"You guys know why," Patricia aspirated. "Nina hasn't contacted us since she left. Not by phone, text, email, Friendbookster, Facebook, Chum Chatter. It's pretty clear she doesn't want to be friends with us."

"That's not true!" Amber protested, slightly deafening Jerome seated next to her. Noticing his wince, Amber lowered her voice. "Maybe she had a good reason not to contact us."

"Like what?" Jerome asked, rubbing his ear.

"Umm..." Amber stared up at the ceiling as she pondered.

"Exactly," Patricia stated, seeing the blonde had no reasonable argument.

"So what? We can't speak to her?" Mick questioned, not understanding what the auburn-haired goth pixie was saying.

"Not unless she talks to us first and gives us a reason she didn't contact us," Patricia explained.

"This is stupid," Fabian said. "Nina is our friend. She would never not call us on purpose."

"Though I do agree with Fabian about Nina, let's be realistic. What are the odds of seeing her again?" Mara pointed out. "I mean, you guys saw Nina _once_ at the pizza place but that doesn't guarantee that you'll see her again."

"Mara does have a point," Alfie agreed. "What _are _the chances of seeing Nina again?"

"Slim to none," Joy mentioned.

"Exactly," Mara said.

"And what if we do see her?" Jerome asked glancing at everyone though the question was directed towards Patricia.

"Then, we ignore her," Patricia answered. "Or better yet, try to find out why she hasn't spoken to us since she left. You know find out who her friends are and interrogate them. Find out who she is."

"But we already know who she is." Amber said.

"She means find out who she is to other people," Fabian explained to his friend, "Like if Nina's their enemy or if Nina's their friend. How she acts, her reputation, stuff like that."

"Right," Patricia nodded. "Now is everyone on board?"

"Sure."

"Whatever."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Fabian, Patricia, Joy, Jerome, Alfie, Mara, Amber, and Mick stared up at the large building ahead of them. Groups of teenagers sat around on the steps or in the grass talking, playing around, and laughing. The faint sounds of school bus brakes rang distantly in the air. Absorbing the scenery around them, the Anubis gang looked strangely nervous and slightly intimidated.<p>

"Alright," Mr. Winkler appeared beside them. "Everyone got their timetables?" The eight students held up a bright yellow piece of paper, each having their identical schedules written on them.

"Good. Now, remember, we will all meet up during your free period to discuss the project and get started on your essays," Mr. Winkler stated. An average height, bald, chubby, dark skinned man walked up to the Brits.

"Hello," he greeted with a friendly smile. "I'm Principal Jenkins, the principal here at West High School." He shook hands with Mr. Winkler and Fabian, who was leading the group.

"I'd like to welcome you all. We are honored that you chose this school to do your research," he said. "I will assure you this school is one of the finest and nicest schools in our district. I hope you'll enjoy your visit."

"Thank you. We're looking forward to being here," Mr. Winkle replied.

"I take it you're the teacher," Principal Jenkins said.

"Yes, sir," Mr. Winkler stated.

"Great. Let me show you to your classroom." Principal Jenkins lead the handsome English teacher towards the school's main entrance.

The faint sound of music echoed throughout the parking lot. As source of the music came closer, the Anubis gang looked over to their shoulders to see a topless silver Infiniti G37 convertible pulling into the West High student parking lot. They noticed three young, beautiful girls seated in the nice car. Or what they could tell considering they were each wearing a pair of sunglasses. The car came to a stop, parked perfectly near a large, shady tree.

Taking off her sunglasses, the driver, Victoria, shut off the engine, stopping the blaring music. She turned and faced Nina, who sat in the passenger seat, and said something inaudible to the Anubis gang. In the back seat, Ariel leaned forward and joined the conversation.

After a few moments, the three girls grabbed each of their tote bags and exited the car. The Anubis residents noted their appearance.

The brunette was tall and slim. Her long, curly, brown hair was braided into a simple side braid, resting on her right shoulder.

The blonde to her left was also thin, but had a slightly more muscle tone than the brunette. Her blonde tresses were put up into a messy, but cute, half up half down do.

And finally the dirty blonde at the end was, too, skinny, but was the curviest out of everyone in the group. Her long mane fell down her back in beautiful waves. With their hair and wardrobe, the girls looked like they stepped out of a fashion magazine. One that even Patricia would be willing to read. But each of the Anubis residents felt as if there was something familiar about the dirty blonde, but they couldn't place their finger on it.

Making their way to the school entrance, the three girls passed the Anubis gang, so engrossed by their conversation that they were oblivious to the large group eyeing them. As the girls walked by, a flicker of recognition flashed in the eight foreigner's' eyes.

"Was that Nina?" Mara pondered as soon as the girls were out of earshot.

"I think so," Fabian breathed, staring at his ex-girlfriend as she hugged a tall, muscular browned-haired guy by the school entrance. His teeth clenched and jealousy boiled in the pit of his stomach.

"Since when did Goody-Two-Shoes Martin become hot?!" Jerome exclaimed. Alfie nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

"Seems like the chances of seeing Nina are way more than slim to none," Joy muttered.

"Come on. Let's head to class," Patricia stated, rolling her eyes, and lead the group up the concrete steps to the main entrance.

Entering the school, the Anubis residents were surprised at how much American and English schools differ, just at first glance. The students here were all dressed in their own style of clothing, from casual to dressy to sporty, and McDonald's soft drinks or Starbucks coffee were seen everywhere.

The school had mainly a glass exterior wall, making it easy to see the outdoors. The piercing shrill of the school bell echoed throughout the hallway, warning the students they had ten minutes to get to class. Slowly, but surely, the students made their way to their first period class.

"Who do we have first?" Mick questioned. Amber looked down at the bright yellow schedule in her manicured hands.

"English IIII with Miss Stone," she answered. "Room C208."

"Where's that?" Alfie inquired.

"According to this map..." Mara eyed the map of the school in her hands. "It's on the second floor, Collins building, just above here."

* * *

><p>The gray classroom door, labeled C208, swung open revealing a small class of fifteen students seated and writing notes from the powerpoint projected on the screen.<p>

The young, pretty, blonde teacher sighted the eight students in her doorway and a wide, genuine grin formed on her face.

"Oh!" she said as she maded her way to the doorway. "You all must be the European students we've been expecting. I'm Miss Stone."

Nina quickly glanced at the the eight teenagers before scribbling something down in her journal.

"You guys can take a seat," Miss Stone told the Anubis residents. She gestured to the two vacant rows of five on the left side of the dim room. "You can work on anything you'd like. Just don't disrupt my class. If you have to use the restroom, the same rules apply to you as they do my class- take the pass and go." The Anubis gang nodded, understanding. They entered the classroom and noticed their former housemate sitting in the front row.

Fabian took the vacant seat next to Nina as Mara took a seat next to him. Amber, Patricia, and Alfie quickly sat behind their nerdy friend as Mick, Joy and Jerome sat behind Mara, leaving one empty desk in each row.*

_'Great,' _Fabian thought. _'We're in Nina's class. Now it's going to be so much harder to ignore her. AND I'm sitting right next to her. At least I have Mara to distract me. We can probably compare notes and stuff about the project. Yeah, that'll work.'_

_'Yay!' _Amber thought, beaming. _'We're in Nina's class. I can't wait to tell her ALL about my summer. Wait! We have to ignore her.' _Amber's visible smile faltered. _'But I at least have to tell that her hair looks great. She has obviously been listening to my tips. I wonder if Patricia would let me.'_

_Perfect,' _Patricia mentally complained. _'Nina's here. Amber better not screw this up. No matter how great her hair looks.'_

_'Okay,' _Jerome thought, staring intently at the back of Nina's head, _'seriously, since when was Nina Martin HOT? I mean, that's like Alfie dancing and actually being GOOD at it.'_

_'How I am supposed to get with Fabian if Nina's here,' _Joy wondered, sulking in her seat_. 'I mean it's bad enough we're in the same high school, but in the same CLASS? And now she's even prettier than she was at Anubis. Just my luck.'_

_'I wonder what would happen if I dropped a walnut in pink lemonade,' _Alfie pondered to himself, gazing blankly at the ceiling. _'I'd have to ask Jerome about it.'_

Nina sat at her desk tapping her pencil on her spiral notebook. She glanced down at the deep orange flyer she had stuck between the pages.

_Werewolf Bash_  
><em>Thursday Night<em>  
><em>Woodland Woods <em>  
><em>10PM till whenever the hell you wanna leave<em>  
><em>Free alcohol provided<em>

Nina thought hard about how she would be able to go to the party. Her gran was pretty strict when it came to going out late on school nights. Let alone illegal drinking parties in the middle of woods with no permit. She could tell her gran that she and Victoria have a huge exam the next day and ask to sleep over. And since Victoria's mom would be out of town for a few days for business, which Nina's gran doesn't know about, Nina could easily go to the party. It was worth a shot.

* * *

><p>West High students exited their classrooms as the bell rang. The quiet hallways quickly filled with loud chatter as the students stood around, wasting their passing period.<p>

The Anubis gang exited English IIII when a short, frizzy, brown-haired girl approached them. Through her thin framed glasses, you could see her bright blue eyes shining.

"Hi!" she greeted enthusiastically, a bright grin plastered on her small face, revealing her metal braces. "I'm Morgan." Mara opened her mouth to respond but Morgan cut her off.

"I'll be your tour guide. Follow me." Morgan spun on her heels, her untamed curls slapping Mara and Mick in the face and sped walked down the hall. The eight English kids reluctantly followed.

* * *

><p>"This is the science wing and down there is the choir room." An irritating Morgan rounded a corner, rambling on about how the school was renovated and redone.<p>

"... So it's much nicer than it was before." Morgan stopped in front of a row of lockers. "Oh! And here are you're assigned lockers. You can find your locker number and combination on your handouts."

The eight British students each looked over their West High handouts, searching for their locker information.

"Hey, Nina!" a voice called. Amber, Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, Mara, Joy, Jerome, and Mick turned around to see their former housemates walking in their direction; along with the two girls they saw earlier that morning and two unfamiliar guys.

They noticed Eddie's arm draped around the Nina's shoulders and Nina's arm wrapped around Eddie waist. As they passed, many students called over to them.

"Hey, Nina!" "Hey guys!" "What's up, Eddie?"

The group sent polite smiles and waves to those who called their names. The group passed the Anubis gang, not noticing them as they were too indulged in their own conversations.

"Was that Nina...?" Fabian started, confused.

"...and Eddie...?" Patricia added.

"..._together_?" Mick finished, still eyeing down the hallway where the group had gone.

"I believe so," his girlfriend, Mara, replied.

"What you just witnessed were some of the 'Populars,'" Morgan mentioned. The Anubis gang directed their attention away from the fading group to the short, American nerd next to them. "They're the nicest, most popular kids in school. Everyone likes them-well almost everyone- but they're not all that innocent. I mean, sure, they're nice, but they throw the baddest and coolest parties ever. They get into a lot of trouble outside of school." Morgan explained. "I think Nina and one of her old friends, uuhhh... Madisan I think was her name, got arrested a few times, but I don't know all the details.

But if you're interested, later this week, Luke, the blonde guy you saw with them, he's throwing the annual Werewolf Bash in Woodland. Everyone in the school comes, mainly juniors and seniors, but a few lucky freshman and sophomores get a chance to come to this party. Sometimes even college students drop by."

"Does Nina go to these parties?" Amber wondered.

"Yeah, all the time," Morgan answered. "It's like her life. Partying and drinking. And cheer, but I don't ever count that."

"So these 'Populars'... they're like rebellious or something?" Mara questioned, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. Morgan sighed before replying,

"If you really want to know what they're like, go to the Marvin Racetrack after school today at five." Morgan glanced at her watch.

"Oh! I gotta run. I'll see you soon," Morgan waved and trotted down the hall.

"Yeah, don't count on it!" Patricia yelled to the departing girl once she was out of earshot before facing her housemates.

"Sooo... are we going to this party or what?" Alfie questioned.

"We have to," Mara replied. "Part of the project is learning what the students are like inside and outside of school."

"Great!" Amber squealed. "Now, I have an excuse to go dress shopping!"

"Uh... I don't think it's that kind of party, Ambs," Mick told the beaming blonde.

"Yeah," Patricia agreed. "You're probably thinking dresses and heels, but I'm thinking it more of jeans and t-shirts."

"Plus this party's in Woodland," Joy mentioned, "As in Woodland Woods."

"Ewww," Amber whined, scrunching her nose in disgust, causing Jerome to chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and tell me what you think. PS, please don't mention anything about couples. When I first wrote this story over a year ago, Nina and Eddie were a couple in the beginning so that's gonna stay. Most things in this rewrite will be the same as the orginal. Some will be different.<strong>

**CONTEST: If you still haven't uploaded your story for the contest PLEASE post it by Fri. November 1st. So far only ****jellybean96 ****has posted his/her one-shot. **

**If you'd like to be apart of the contest and you haven't told me or known, you HAVE to PM by Mon. Oct 28 saying that you'll be entering and post your one-shot by the Nov 1st also. **

**Remember, 1st place winner gets to collaborate with me to write an entire chapter of this story.**

***Seating [Row 1- closest to door] {Mara, Mick, Joy, Jerome**

** [Row 2- next to Nina] {Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie**


	4. Top Dogs

**This chapter I had added to the story, so no one has ever read this before.**

* * *

><p>Screams and whistles echoed through the air with the roaring sounds of motors in the background. Patricia and Joy lead their housemates into the stands where mobs of people, young and old, stood cheering and yelling profanities towards the dirt circuit track.<p>

Five sports vehicles zipped around the track one by one, finishing their final lap of the race. A deep red Chevrolet Camaro ZL1, with the number '56' plastered on both sides, raced towards the finish line, a black Audi R8, number 31, trailing directly behind it. The two cars neared the finish line, causing the crowd yell louder in anticipation.

The Anubis gang casually headed down the steps of the stands and approached the cross wire fence at the end.

Some of the Populars were gathered at the opposite side of the stands. Nina beat her hand against the fence, yelling "Come on!" as her friend, Damian, cheered beside her.

The red Chevrolet swerved from side to side, trying to block the Audi from passing. The finish line neared and the cars picked up speed. The Chevrolet driver seemed to have hesitated briefly as the black Audi had suddenly overtook the car and crossed the finishing line, half a second before the Chevrolet. A man's voice came on the intercom, but was outspoken by the crowd roaring, whistling, and cheering toward the circuit as the three remaining cars crossed the finish line.

The black Audi swerved sharply as he hit the brakes, skidding across the dirt track and making a 45 degree turn before stopping completely.

Nina left her spot from the fence and ran onto the track, ignoring the calls from employees and the other drivers.

The driver of the black Audi climbed out of the car, decked out in a blue jumpsuit. He yanked off his helmet and the Anubis gang immediately recognized him as Eddie. Eddie punched his fist in the air and whooped proudly towards the cheering crowd as the remaining four cars drove past him.

Nina approached Eddie at full speed, her friends following several yards behind. Nina leaped onto Eddie, wrapping her arms around his neck; her legs wounded around his torso, and planted a kiss upon his lips.

Eddie's hands rested on the back of Nina's thighs to hold her up as he happily kissed her back, despite the fact he was sweating. The crowd continued cheering and a few "Awed" and "Ewed" at the sight of the young couple kissing in the middle of the track. Nina unwounded her legs from Eddie's waist and stood firmly on the ground. Eddie's hands slid up to her waist as the two continued kissing. That is until, Damian and Luke approached, carrying a five galloon Gatorade cooler and dumped its contents of ice water on the couple.

Nina and Eddie instantly pulled apart. Luke and Damian guffawed while the couple gaped at themselves as their clothes began clinging to their skin.

Eddie stared up at the laughing duo. Damian and Luke stopped laughed and noticed the mischievous glint in Eddie's eyes before running off full speed in the opposite direction. Eddie immediately chased after them.

"Staring at the Populars now are we?" The Anubis gang glanced away from the track and faced the owner of the voice. A short, young, dirty blonde-hair girl, around the age of thirteen, smirked at the eight Brits. She stood from her seat in the stands and walked down the steps towards the Anubis gang.

"What's it to you?" Jerome asked. The girl's smirk widened as she looked over the tall dark blond.

"No one stares openly at the Populars unless they want to hear an earful from Ariel," she remarked. "You guys new here?"

"Does it matter?" Joy questioned. The young girl shrugged and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Does it?" she smirked.

"The name's Erin," the girl introduced herself, glancing around at everyone.

"Do we care?" Joy said bitterly. Erin looked at Joy, her emerald green eyes staring into Joy's light brown ones. The two glared at each other for a few moments until Fabian spoke up.

"So what do you know about the 'Populars?'" Fabian asked Erin, sensing the tension. It was obvious Joy didn't like this girl. Well, actually Joy didn't really like anyone she met so far. No one actually knew what her problem was. Alfie had assumed Joy was PMSing, which of course made Joy even angrier and resulted to the bruise on Alfie's arm. Erin tore her eyes away from Joy's and looked up at Fabian before sighing.

"The Populars rule West High School," Erin began. "They are the most liked and admired group of students to ever walk the halls of West High. The leader, I guess you could say, is Nina Martin. She's the captain and head cheerleader of the school's varsity cheer squad, but Nina wasn't always here in L.A. She left in the middle of her sophomore year to attend some stupid boarding school in Europe," Erin rolled her eyes. "This is her first year back. Anyway, along with Nina, is Nina's best friend, Victoria. She's the brunette over there with Nina." Erin pointed to the track where Luke was messing with Victoria and Nina, throwing the both of them over his shoulders.

"Victoria's like the sweetest, most reasonable person in the entire group, but she can be bitch when she needs to be. Nina and her are pretty much inseparable, they're pretty much sisters. No one can ever touch or reach the level of friendship they have with either of them." Hearing this, Amber felt slightly disheartened. She had always considered herself Nina's best and closest friend but she guessed she never really paid attention to the fact that Nina had a life before she moved into Anubis.

"Ariel, the blonde, became friends with Nina when she moved here from Tennessee when they were in the third grade. Now, there's another girl, Madisan, who used to be a part of their group, but she moved a while back. She and Ariel were the wild ones out of the entire group. They both loved to party and Madisan got arrested frequently, but they all got along great. The male version of the two is Damian. And he's... well he's an ass. Cocky, arrogant, a jerk a lot of the times, and his best friend is Luke.

"Now, Luke's a sweetheart and he can be a jerk if you set him off, but he's usually the levelheaded one. Luke is completely obsessed with werewolves, for some stupid reason, ever since he was a little kid. He and Nina were in a tumbling class together along with their friend, Max. I don't know a lot about Max, so I'll just skip to the next important person: Eddie Miller," The Anubis gang's ears perked up. "Eddie transferred here at the beginning of the school year. I think he moved over the summer from Connecticut..? I don't really know. Anywho, most people at West High would _kill _to be in the 'Populars,' but the thing is, the group's pretty exclusive, or rather picky is a better way to put it.

"So when Eddie transferred, everyone automatically thought he would be at the bottom of the social pyramid like all new kids, but they were wrong. Within his first week, he had become friends with Damian, via football, and stolen the heart of the one and only Nina Martin. Everyone was shocked to see how a newbie could be friends with the Populars when they've been trying since freshman year."

"So, they're the top dogs," Mick understood.

"Pretty much," Erin replied, "But there is one group I should warn you about. You know how I said the Populars were the most liked people at West High?" Everyone nodded. "Well, there are a few people who don't like them, Nina to be exact. And one of those people is Gwen White. I don't know the whole story behind everything. The Populars tend to keep their private lives private unless something gets around, but all I know is the Gwen and Nina absolutely despise each other. Most people who hate the Populars would be social outcasts, but because Gwen is pretty and a cheerleader, she's popular also. Not as popular as the Populars, but popular."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Mara inquired.

"Yeah, you have to be like eleven," Alfie said. Erin glared at Alfie.

"I'm fourteen for your information," she spat before rolling her eyes yet again. "I'm best friends with Luke's younger sister. I'm over at their house a lot so I'm bound to hear a few things."

"Erin!" a voice called. Erin turned around to see a dark-haired woman beckoning her over as she gathered her belongings. Erin quickly faced the Anubis gang.

"Listen, I gotta go. But just a word of advice, whether or not you're trying to be friends with the Populars, if you mess with one of them or get on anyone's bad side, expect yourself to be walking in your own living hell." And with that, Erin followed the woman out of the stands, leaving the Anubis gang to think over what she said.

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay, okay," Nina slurred, waving the half-drunken beer bottle in her hand. Her body swayed slightly as she spoke while sitting on the ledge of Eddie's Ford F150 tailgate. The sky was pitch black, but the ground was lit by street lamps and building lights. Nina and her friends were seated in the back of Eddie's truck that was parked behind the Marvin Racetrack garage.<p>

"Okay," Nina began. "Eddie." Her gaze fell on her boyfriend who was leaning against the back of the truck with his feet stretched out in front of him. "Mrs. White or Coach Davis?" A few people "Oohed" as Eddie silently laughed.

"N-n-n-n-no" he waved his hands in front of him. "Ms. Stone," he stated, causing the guys to erupt in whoops.

"Hell yeah," Damian agreed. "That woman is... whew" he whistled. Victoria, the only sober one, rolled her eyes.

"She is _fine_," Luke pointed out.

"If only _she _was the detention supervisor," Eddie said airily as he stared up at the dark sky, a small smile on his face. Luke furrowed his eyebrows as he looked over the daydreaming boy.

"You're in detention all the time," he mentioned. Eddie glanced at the blond.

"Exactly," he stated simply.

"Oh my gosh," Ariel spoke up. "Did you guys here about Gwen?"

"Oh god," Victoria groaned, "What?"

"She got caught sending nudes to over half the football team."

"What?" Luke said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Ariel nodded for emphasis.

"Nudes?" Nina repeated.

"Wait, nudes as nudes or nudes as in _nudes_?" Damian asked.

"Is there a difference?" Victoria questioned.

"YES!" Damian exclaimed, "A huge difference!"

"Who caught her?" Nina pondered directing everyone's attention back on Ariel. Ariel glanced behind her before leaning forward and whispering,

"Mr. Carter."

"_Crackneck _Carter?!" Eddie shouted, his voice echoing slightly.

"That guy has to be like eighty," Nina mentioned.

"More like a hundred and eighty," Damian muttered, causing Eddie, Luke, and their friend, Max, to chuckle.

"All I heard is that last Thursday when Mr. Carter had bus duty, she stayed behind after class to take those pics."

"Classy," Nina said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"But Mr. Carter had left his phone in his classroom, so he came back not too long after school ended. Next thing he knew, he was walking into Gwen's private strip tease."

"How come we never heard about this?" Damian asked.

"They probably didn't find you important," Victoria said, "Lord knows we don't." Hearing the last part, Damian, who sat on the ledge of the tailgate, kicked Victoria in her side.

"Hey!" She smacked Damian's thigh.

"Guys, I think I just lost my buzz," Max said, setting down his empty beer bottle, "Let's head home." Slowly, everyone began to climb out of Eddie's tailgate. On his way out, Damian managed to slap Victoria upside the head.

"Touch me one more time I swear to God I will kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>


	5. That's it!

**Nina, Victoria, and Ariel's outfits for the party are on my profile.**

* * *

><p>The final bell rang, signaling the end of another school day. The students of West High School exited their classrooms and headed to their lockers, cars, buses, or the main entrance to wait for their rides.<p>

Amber, Fabian, Alfie, Patricia, Mara, Mick, Jerome, Joy, and Alfie walked out of the school making their way to Mr. Winkler's rental van. They had almost set foot in the parking lot when they heard a voice yell, "Hey! Wait up!"

The Anubis gang turned around to see a familiar blonde run up to them.

"You're the Brits, right?" Ariel questioned when she approached them. The eight foreigners nodded.

"These are for you." Ariel handed Patricia a small stack of envelopes held together by a bow.

"They're invites," Ariel explained when she saw the gang's confused expressions, "To the Werewolf Bash. It has all the info and basic directions to the party, but this city can get pretty confusing, especially to newbies, so if you have any questions just call my friend, Luke."

"Thanks for the invite," Amber thanked.

"No problem," the other blonde replied. "And if you need any-"

"Hey, Ariel!" a faint voice called. Victoria's silver Infiniti G37 convertible pulled up next to the group, Victoria and Nina seated inside.

"You need a ride?" Victoria asked from the driver's seat, pushing her sunglasses from her eyes to the top of her head.

"No, thanks," Ariel responded. "Damian and I are going to the movies."

"You sure?" Victoria questioned. Ariel nodded in confirmation.

"Kay," Victoria placed her shades back over her eyes. "Later." Nina gave Ariel quick wave as Victoria drove off.

"Anyway," Ariel continued, turning back to the Anubis gang. "If you have any problems or anything, Luke will be happy to help."

"Thanks," Fabian stated. Ariel gave them a bright smile and one final wave before jogging to a group of football players on the other side of the lot.

* * *

><p>Victoria pulled into Nina's driveway and shifted the convertible into park. She and Nina gathered their belongings and exited the convertible. Nina fished through her bag, in search of her keys, as they approached her beige, two-story home.<p>

Entering the house, Nina and Victoria dropped their schoolbags by the front door. Victoria placed her black and metallic gold cheer jacket on a nearby coat rack.

"Gran?" Nina called. No answer. Nina furrowed her eyebrows as she walked down the hallway to the kitchen, Victoria trailing behind her.

"She must be working over time," Nina observed when she noticed her Gran wasn't there. She heard the sound of the refrigerator door open and looked over her shoulder to see Victoria searching through the fridge. Victoria pulled out a container of mixed berries and shut the fridge door.

"What time does she get home when she's working over time?" Victoria questioned, popping a blueberry into her mouth.

"Usually around seven so that gives us..." Nina lifted her right wrist, looking at her purple zebra print watch, "Roughly... two and half hours till she gets home. What do you want to do until then?"

"We should probably pack your overnight bag and then maybe... watch some TV?" Victoria suggested. "Oh! And we should pick out what you're wearing to the party 'cause your school clothes... not sexy." Victoria bit into a strawberry as raspberry hit her in the forehead.

"Probably deserved that," Victoria shrugged.

"Come on. Let's go," Nina said, heading up the kitchen staircase. Victoria quickly followed behind.

* * *

><p>The front door opened and Nina's grandmother entered the quiet foyer of the Martin residence. Nina and Victoria walked into the hallway from the living room after hearing the sound of the keys jingling.<p>

"Hi, Gran," Nina greeted, wrapped her arms around her grandmother, giving her a brief hug. When they pulled apart, Victoria spoke up.

"Hi, Mrs. Martin," she said, receiving a hug of her own.

"Hi, sweetheart," Mrs. Martin replied before retreating.

"Gran," Nina stated innocently. "Vic and I have a _huge _exam tomorrow and we were hoping to study together. So... can I spend the night at her house?"

"Nina, you know how I feel about you being out on school nights," Mrs. Martin mentioned, giving her granddaughter a pointed look.

"I knoooww," Nina responded. "But... this is test is worth like fifteen percent of our grade. And it's English. You know how much Victoria struggles in that class." Victoria discreetly sent a glare in Nina's direction for mentioning her English problem.

Nina's gran was silent as she took this into consideration. A few moments passed before she replied, "Alright, but don't make me regret it."

"Thank you!" Nina grinned, giving her grandmother another hug.

"Come on," Nina grabbed Victoria's wrist and pulled her up the stairs.

Nina rushed into her bedroom, grabbing her pre-packed cheer duffel bag off her unmade bed. She and Victoria quickly dashed down the stairs and exited the house, grabbing their school bags on the way out. As they walked down the driveway, Nina noticed the sky was now a dark blue consisting mainly of orange and pink, signaling the sun had recently set.

Victoria and Nina threw their bags into the backseat before entering the car. After starting the car, Victoria flipped a switch, causing the top of her convertible to come up. Looking behind her, Victoria carefully reversed out of Nina's driveway and drove down the street to the neighborhood entrance.

* * *

><p>"When's Eddie getting here?" Victoria questioned, walking through the doorway of her living room. Nina sat comfortably on Victoria's couch, texting ferociously on her iPhone, as she waited for her boyfriend to pick the two of them up.<p>

"I texted him half an hour ago," Nina replied, her eyes never leaving her phone. "He said he was on his way." Victoria nodded, putting her earrings on while staring at her reflection in the wall mirror.

Bright white lights shone through the windows as a soft rumbling noise was heard from the outside. A loud honk came from the front of the house and Victoria immediately knew it was Eddie.

She glanced at Nina in the mirror after putting in her last earring and sighed. A brown satin throw pillow hit Nina in the side of the head, distracting her from her texting.

"Ow!" Nina cried, "What?!"

"Eddie's here," Victoria said, grabbing her phone off the coffee table. "Get your ass up and let's go." Nina grumbled, following Victoria into the foyer, as she fixed her hair that had messed up from hit.

The two girls walked out of the house to be greeted by the sky with darkness. Nina noticed the familiar Ford F150 rumbling in the driveway as Victoria locked her front door.

Nina opened the door to the passenger's side to find her boyfriend, as hot as ever, seated in the driver's seat.

"Hey, guys!" Victoria grinned, jumping into the backseat next to Ariel. Nina climbed into the truck and planted a kiss on Eddie's cheek.

"You guys ready to party?" Eddie asked as Nina shut the car door.

"YEAH!" the three girls cheered. Eddie shifted the car into reverse, backing out of Victoria's driveway as Nina and Victoria buckled their seatbelts and headed to the party.

* * *

><p>A large bonfire blazed throughout the clearing of Woodland Woods. Crowds of drunken teenagers danced and enjoyed the blaring rap music. Cars surrounded the premises, either vacant or containing a young drunken couple doing things that should only be done in private.<p>

A blue Ford F150 pulled up to the scene. Random teenagers moved out of the way to avoid getting hit. After parking the car not too far from the actually party, Eddie stepped out of the vehicle, followed by Nina, Victoria, and Ariel.

Eddie opened the tailgate of his truck, pulling out a cooler full of drinks. A random guy nearby paused a conversation with his friend and helped Eddie move the cooler to another location.

Nina hopped onto the tailgate as Victoria and Ariel left to roam the party. _Down on Me_ by Jeremih ft. 50 cent* played through the multiple speakers connected to an iHome.

Eddie returned a few minutes later, two ice cold beers in hand. He jumped onto the tailgate, next to Nina, and handed her a beer. Nina happily accepted and swung her legs over her boyfriend's lap. Eddie wrapped an arm around Nina's waist, feeling her bare skin through the thin, lace fabric of her shirt, and rested the other on Nina's knees.

_I like the way you grind with that booty on me. Shawty you dime, why you lookin lonely? We'll buy another round and it's all on me. As long as I'm around put it down on me._

A green 2012 Jeep Wrangler and a gray 2012 Jeep Patriot pulled up to the crowded party. Parking near the end of the clearing, both of the cars' lights shut off. Each of the doors opened almost simultaneously as a group of teenagers passed by laughing.

Luke stepped out of the driver's seat of the gray Patriot, running his hand through his short, blonde hair. Mara, Mick, Jerome, and Alfie stepping out of the vehicle as Damian, Amber, Fabian, Joy, and Patricia stepped out of the Wrangler.

A new song started playing. Liking the beat, Nina got off of Eddie, setting down her beer, and made her way to the front cap of the trunk in the tailgate.

Nina spun around, facing Eddie just as the lyrics were heard.

_Look at your body. Your man needs help._

Nina danced sensually, moving her hips and body to the music.

_Stop being selfish. _

A small crowd of boys surrounded Eddie's truck, rocking it from side to side as Nina danced.

_I got next. Take my hand. I do the rest._

Nina strutted down to the end of the tailgate and jumped off, before continuing dancing with a random girl.

_Tell me what you want girl. Is it s-e-s-e-x? _

Damian and Luke left the Anubis gang to join the crowd of dancing teenagers, leaving the awestruck, curious, or could-care-less English kids to themselves.

_Daddy don't want you hangin' with a thug. I bet he's thinking we gonna ha ha ha ha. Breathe real hard. Your sweat is dripping all over you body. Let me give you what you're missin'_

A small crowd of teenagers formed at two ends of the clearing, dancing their way to the middle, mixing groups.

_Grab your coat, grab your coat. Say goodbye, say goodbye. Now let's ride, come on let's ride, girl let's ride, girl let's ride._

Ariel grinded upon Nina briefly, moving their hips in sync before both girls moved onto someone else.

_I feel the need, to sweep ya... Me and you we should be. Dancing in the sheets_.

The entire crowd of boozed up teenagers danced sensually and raunchy, enjoying the music and their drunken state.

_I can do what i want to. I play by my own rule. Come with me let's just dance the night away. Don't worry bout what I do. Watch me as I move on the floor and let's dance the night away. Ooh night away. Come with me let's just dance the night away._

_I've been thinking what should get lost. _

Victoria placed her hand a tree, hips moving seductively to the music, free hand running through her hair.

_All of your clothes, let's take them off. _

Fabian's eyes widen as he took in the scene before him. He glanced over at Alfie, whom stood with his mouth agape. Jerome's eyebrows were raised dramatically as an oblivious Mick nodded his head to the music.

_Except them pumps. Leave 'em on your feet, girl. Give it to me now, I'll make you weak girl._ _Come on lil mama, now whatcha you gonna do. Live in the past and move on to something new. I ain't trippin about your friends, they can come too. We aint' got much time but I'm actin brand new._..

* * *

><p><em>Dance the Night Away <em>slowly faded as the song came to an end. The crowd of teenagers continued grinding as a new song blasted throughout the clearing.

"Wow," Jerome commented, taking in the scene before him.

"Get over yourself," Patricia scowled.

"Hey, I think the drinks are over there," Joy pointed her finger ahead to a large cooler, where a couple of guys stood around holding red plastic cups.

Alfie lead his housemates through the fire lit clearing and made his way towards the cooler. His eyes, along with the rest of the males, never left the drunken dancing girls.

Irritated, Amber shoved Alfie harshly, causing him to stumble into a tall, blondish male's back. The blond whipped around, anger flashing across his face.

"Hey, watch where you're-" He paused, his anger fading, as he looked over the eight faces before him.

"Alfie?" he pondered. "Amber? Jerome? Fabian? Mara? Patricia? Joy? Mick? Is that you?"

"Yeah," Joy replied, giving the guy a small smile. "Nice to see you again, Eddie."

"Likewise," Eddie responded, taking a swig of his beer. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here on a trip," Mara explained, "For a school project."

"Oh, cool." Eddie nodded meekly. Everyone awkwardly glanced around, watching as people danced.

"Soo... how have you been?" Eddie asked, breaking the silence.

"Good," Jerome answered. "Just out of curiosity, how do you remember us?"

"What do you mean?" The American looked at his former housemates and friends in confusion.

"Well, it's just that Nina doesn't seem to remember us and you do," Mara mentioned.

"Oh! Nina," Eddie understood. "Oh, well a couple months ago, Nina got into a really bad car crash and she had some memory loss. Apparently it was kind of major. She had trouble remembering a lot of things: her childhood, her parents, her friends. And eventually, we had been able to jog her memory a bit with photos and videos, but we didn't have anything from Anubis. I've tried looking everywhere. But I'm sure Nina will remember you soon. Just give her some time."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks," Fabian said, giving his old friend a small, grateful smile. The music suddenly changed to Flo Rida's _Low_.

"Hey," Eddie stated. "I have to get back to my friends, but I'll see you guys around." He gave the Anubis gang a wave before running off to another part of the party.

* * *

><p>A loud laugh came from a small group of teenagers standing at the side of the party. A few decent looking guys talked and joked around, amusing a buzzed Nina. Eddie chassed over to the group, grabbing Nina gently on her upper arm, pulling Nina from the group. He excused themselves and lead her to a copse deeper in the dark woods.<p>

Halting to stop, Eddie spun around and crashed his lips upon a surprised Nina. Relaxing, Nina kissed back with the same amount of force. Slowly parting away, Eddie looked into Nina's eyes.

"Hey," Nina chuckled. "What's this about?"

"Nothing," Eddie replied, "Just missing you." Nina grinned sweetly and leaned in for another kiss, which Eddie happily reciprocated. Eddie softly pressed Nina against a tree, resulting in Nina wrapping her legs around Eddie's waist. Hands on the back of Nina's thighs, Eddie deepened the kiss. Nina happily responded, tangling her hands in Eddie's hair.

Just as the moment started heating up, the couple heard an, "AAAHHH!"

Quickly breaking apart, Nina and Eddie noticed a guy, obviously drunk, sprint by, waving his arms in the air as he screamed in only his too tight tighty-whities. The mood ruined, Nina unwrapped her legs around Eddie and stood up on her own. She ran her finger around the rim of her mouth, wiping off any smeared lip gloss.

"We should probably head back to the party," Nina suggested, combing her fingers through her dirty blonde locks. Eddie nodded in agreement, fixing his own hair. Nina intertwined her hand around Eddie's and pulled him towards the party.

* * *

><p>Fabian and Amber sat on the large cooler, chatting with their housemates around them, when Nina and Ariel made their way towards them.<p>

"Hey, guys," Ariel smiled. "Glad you could make it." Mara, Fabian, and Amber politely smiled back at the pretty blonde.

"By the way," she continued. "I'm Ariel and this is my best friend, Nina." Ariel gestured towards the confused dirty blonde next to her. Nina scanned each of the Anubis gang's faces, concentrating deeply. For some odd reason, she had a feeling that she knew these guys, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Hi," the eight Brits replied. Ariel glanced over at Nina and noticed her blanked out stare.

"Nina?" she said, trying to get her attention.

"Niiiinnnaa?" Silence.

"NINA!" Nina jumped, snapping out of her trance.

"What?" she questioned, clueless. Ariel furrowed her eyebrows, looking at her friend in worry.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"What?" Nina replied. "No. Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Ariel pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She quickly pressed the power button to look at the lock screen.

"Yeah, it's getting kinda late," Ariel admitted. She slid the phone back into her pocket. "Let's head home." Nina nodded, agreeing.

"Bye, guys!" Ariel called to the Anubis gang, walking off with Nina.

* * *

><p>Ariel and Nina noticed Eddie, Luke, and Victoria chatting near Eddie's truck and quickly approached them.<p>

"Hey, guys," Victoria smiled, her tan face glowing in yellow-orange light.

"Hey," Ariel said. "I think we should start heading home. It's one forty-five."

"Alright," Eddie placed his hand in his front jeans pocket. "Just let me get my keys."

"No," Victoria stated. "You are not driving. You've had like three drinks tonight."

"I'm not even drunk," Eddie exclaimed.

"I don't care." Victoria held her hand out. "Gimme the keys."

"No way!" Eddie protested, holding his keys away from the slender brunette. "I'm not letting you drive Darlene. You're lucky I even let you ride in her."

"Eddie," Victoria raised her eyebrows, giving Eddie a stern look.

"Eddie, come on," Nina cried, desperately wanting to go home. Glancing at his girlfriend, Eddie sighed and sulked defeat. He reluctantly dropped the keys into Victoria's small, outstretched hand. Victoria grinned, satisfied, and started walking to the truck until Eddie grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back. Eddie's hazel eyes stared intently into Victoria's chocolate brown ones.

"If you scratch Darlene, I will kill you," he hissed, sending shivers down everyone's spine. Victoria roughly pulled her arm away, rolling her eyes.

"Relax," Victoria said. "I have a better driving record than you do," Victoria walked to the truck, Eddie, Nina, and Ariel following.

"Sometimes, I think he loves his car more than he loves me," Nina whispered to Ariel as they approached the vehicle.

* * *

><p>"You still have this photo?" After dropping off Eddie and Ariel, Victoria drove herself and Nina back to her house in Eddie's truck. Victoria looked over to Nina, whom was holding up a 5x7 picture frame with a photo inside. Even from across the room, Victoria knew exactly what photo Nina was talking about.<p>

"Yeah," a pants-less Victoria deadpanned, taking her earrings out of her ears. She placed them gently on top her jewelry box resting on her vanity.

"So how are things between you and Eddie?" Victoria asked, slipping off her top leaving her only in her bra and underwear. Victoria eyed her dirty blonde friend seated on top of her floral white and turquoise duvet. She threw her top on her king sized bed and looked around her turquoise room.

"Huh?" Nina jerked her head towards friend, eyebrows raised.

"Are you okay?" Victoria questioned, searching through one of the drawers of her white dresser. "You seem a little distracted." She pulled out an oversized UCLA t-shirt and slipped her arms through before pulling it on over her head. She ran her fingers through her hair and sat down next to Nina, her leg tucked under her butt.

"It's just..." Nina began. "I feel like I've seen those English kids before. I don't know when or where but they seem awfully familiar, like _really _familiar, but I can't figure out where I might have seen them."

"Nins, everyone seems familiar to you," Victoria mentioned. "You meet new people all the time and _everyone _knows who you are. You probably had seen them at the movies or something." Victoria got off the bed briefly, throwing the duvet back and settling into her large bed. Nina sighed next to her before slipping her feet under the covers. She pulled them up to her lap and rested her back against the headboard.

"Yeah, probably," she agreed. Nina moved down the bed, turning onto her left side, and rested her head against Victoria's soft, cotton pillow. The brunette switched off the bedside lamp, making the room pitch black.

Nina snuggled into the soft mattress, her eyes weighing down. As she started to drift off to sleep, she heard Victoria's voice boom in the echoing silence.

"Or maybe you saw them while you were at that boarding school for the last two years," Victoria mentioned.

Nina's eyes shot open. That's it!

* * *

><p><strong>Songs in this chapter were Down on Me by Jeremih and 50 cent *(a very inappropriate song by the way) and Dance the Night Away by David Banner ft Denim from the 'Footloose' remake.<strong>

****Outfits are on profile. Scroll down to find.**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far. Please don't mention couples. I told you guys that the couples will the same from the original, at least for the rewrite of the chapters I have already posted, and that includes Neddie. I know some of you guys want Peddie. You don't have to keep telling me. But, the story's going to continue having Neddie until they break up (like in the original) and we pick up where I left off with the pep rally and homecoming.**


	6. Nina Remembers

**I can't believe it's almost been two years since the original story was published. Time flies.**

* * *

><p>Nina rushed into her bedroom, dropped her schoolbag on her bed, and walked over to her walk-in closet before yanking it open.<p>

Nina's eyes scanned the shelves before resting on a large, black chest hidden in the corner. Pulling it out, Nina heard the familiar chorus of_ One Thing _ring in her ears. Ignoring her phone, Nina dropped the box to the floor with a loud thud.

Nina placed her hand down the neck of her shirt and pulled out a purple key attached to a thin chain wrapped around her neck.

Kneeling down, Nina slid the key into the slot, twisting her hand till she heard a small click. She opened the box, revealing clusters of paper, photos, and small material objects hidden inside it.

Nina rummaged through the box, moving aside ribbons, certificates, and family photo albums till she came across a particular object. Buried at the bottom of the box sat a scrapbook labeled, "Anubis"

Nina carefully pulled it out of the box, staring at it with her eyes furrowed in curiosity. She opened the cover to the first page that read,

_Nina,_  
><em>As a gift, the house decided to put together this scrapbook for you before you left for the summer. Consider it an early birthday present. <em>

_Take Care,_  
><em>your fellow housemates<em>

Nina turned the page to see a photo taped dead in the center of red decorative paper. In the photo stood Nina with her arms around a brown-haired, hazel eyed boy and a beautiful, blonde, blue-eyed girl. Around them stood an auburn-haired, gothic chick, a tall muscular guy with blondish hair, a short, thin girl with brown hair and buff blond male munching on a banana, a lanky dark blonde male, another short, tan girl with raven hair, and a dark skinned guy with a goofy grin plastered on his face, all with their arms wrapped around one another. Each of them wore the familiar gray, black, white, and maroon uniform and stood outside an old Victorian house.

Nina narrowed her eyes as she looked more closely. They were the same kids that were visiting her school. Her eyes widened as she recognized the faces.

"Mick?" Nina wondered aloud. "Joy? Patricia? Fabian? Amber? Eddie? Mara? Jerome? Alfie?"

Nina frantically began flipping through various pages of the books as memories started pouring into her head. Memories of arriving at Anubis for the first time, bumping into Patricia on her first day, Amber and Mick breaking up, all of the events that had been stored in the back of her brain under a bunch of cobwebs.

Her body froze as she eyed a particular page. There, in the center of the page, was a photo of Nina and Fabian on stage, kissing, at the end of term prom in year 11 (Tenth Grade for the U.S.)

A swarm of butterflies suddenly fluttered in her stomach as the familiar memories of "Fabina" came back.

"Wait," Nina said aloud. "I have Eddie. Fabian was in the past and Eddie's in the present." _'But what about the future?' _she thought. Nina quickly shook head, removing the thoughts from her mind.

"Nina!" she heard her gran call. "You're gonna be late for cheer practice!" Nina shut her photo album, getting up off the floor. She placed the photo album on a shelf of her closet before racing out of her room.

* * *

><p>Nina exited the Cheer and Dance building, looking at the dark blue sky above her. Walking through the mainly empty parking lot, Nina pulled out her keys and pressed her car alarm remote. Her dark gray 2012 Audi Q5 Hybrid SUV's lights flashed as the car beeped, automatically unlocking the doors.<p>

Reaching her car, Nina opened the back door and threw her backpack and cheer bag in the backseat. At that moment, an arm slipped around her waist while another covered her mouth, muffling her screams. The kidnapper dragged a protesting Nina across the empty parking lot, towards the Cheer building. Slipping behind the building, the kidnapper gently released Nina. The dirty blonde spun around only to come face to face with her boyfriend.

"EDDIE!" Nina slapped her boyfriend harshly on the arm as he chuckled. "Don't do that to me!"

"Sorry," Eddie wrapped his arms around Nina's bare waist, pulling her closer to him. "I just wanted to surprise you after your cheer practice."

"Yeah, well you did more than that," Nina retorted, her heart still racing. A light chuckle escaped Eddie's lips as he looked into Nina's eyes.

"So you wanna hang out?" Nina questioned, changing the subject. "We can go bowling or catch a movie or something."

"Yeah," Eddie agreed. "But I was thinking we could do something else." Nina raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" she pondered. Eddie smirked before pressing his lips gently against Nina's. Wrapping her arms around Eddie's neck, Nina deepened the kiss.

Eddie pulled away and Nina felt little pecks trailing down the side of her neck. Just as Eddie about left a hickey on Nina's neck, Eminem blasted from Eddie's pants pocket. Eddie dropped his head, resting it on Nina's shoulder.

"Ugh," Eddie groaned before pulling back, "That's my stupid father. I have to take this." He leaned down, planting a soft kiss on Nina's lips. "I'll see you later." And with that, Eddie walked off, leaving Nina alone behind the Cheer and Dance building.

Nina cleared her throat and adjusted her hair before heading towards the parking lot to find her car just as she left it. At her car, Nina looked through the car and her bags, making sure nothing was taken. You can never be too safe in LA. Nina shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat before pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Nina's Audi Q5 pulled into the student parking lot of West High the following morning. The bright rays shined in her eyes, causing her to squint as she searched for her parking space.<p>

Finding the vacant parking space, Nina turned into her spot between Victoria and Luke. She perfected her parking before shutting off the car, grabbing her bag, and climbing out.

As Nina walked towards the school entrance, she felt her skin already begin to sweat. With today being the hottest day in LA so far this school year, many students, Nina included, dressed very casual and wore the smallest and shortest clothes that were in dress code. Not that that was ever enforced.

Nina entered the school building, making eye contact with a red-headed woman.

"Good morning, Nina," she greeted, giving her a bright white smile.

"Morning, Mrs. Rivers," Nina waved to her Pre-Calculus teacher.

"Oh!" Nina stopped, getting Mrs. Rivers' attention. "I was having some trouble on one of the problems from the homework last night. I was wondering if you could help."

"Stop by during your lunch period and I'll help you." Mrs. Rivers suggested, giving her best student a warm smile.

"Okay. Thanks, Mrs. Rivers," Nina gave her teacher a grateful smile as she waved goodbye.

Nina continued her path down the crowded hallway, waving to her classmates and old friends and thanking the students who gave her complements on how she looked that day.

Turning a corner, Nina noticed the familiar golden blonde hair of her old friend, who stood, pulling textbooks out of her locker. Feeling a wave of anxiety, Nina took a deep breathe, closing her eyes, before approaching the girl.

At first, Amber didn't notice Nina making her way towards until she heard, "Amber!" Lowering the tube of lipgloss from her lip, Amber looked away from the small mirror in her locker and turned towards the owner of the voice. Noticing it was Nina, Amber tried her best to compose herself. Just because she said her name didn't mean she remembered her.

"Yes?" the blonde replied when Nina stood in front of her. "Nina, right?" Nina was taken aback, surprised that Amber hadn't recognized her.

"Uhh... yeah." Nina shifted slightly on her feet, glancing at the ground. She cleared her throat and looked back at Amber.

"So you're one of the English kids that are coming to observe our school, right?" Nina questioned.

"Uh-huh," Amber nodded.

"What school did you come from?"

"Well, we call it 'Creepy Towers' though that's not the official name, but it fits," Amber shrugged.

"And at that school..." Nina continued. "Did you happen to stay at a house called the House of Anubis?" Amber's eyes widen, her blue eyes shining.

"Yeeess..." she cautioned.

"And did you happen to have this amazing roommate named Nina Martin?" Nina smirked. Amber's eyes widen even further, her mouth forming a smile.

"NINA!" she squealed, throwing her arms around the dirty blonde. Returning the hug, Nina chuckled into Amber's shoulder. Amber suddenly pulled back, resting her arms on Nina's shoulder, her blue eyes looking into Nina's green ones.

"So you remember me?" the blonde pondered. Nina chuckled and nodded in response. "And Fabian? And Patricia? And the mysteries? And Sibuna?" Nina nodded once more.

Amber squealed, a grin plastered on her face, and pulled Nina into another bone crushing hug.

"Okay, Amber," Nina breathed. "A girl's gotta breathe." Amber reluctantly stepped away from Nina.

"Sorry," Amber said sheepishly.

"Nina!" Nina glanced past Amber, noticing Damian waving to her from down the hall. She looked back at the blonde.

"Listen, I gotta go," Nina said much to Amber's disappointment, "But one of my friends is throwing a pool party at her place after school. Maybe you and the others could stop by?" Amber's frown was immediately replaced with a billion watt grin. She nodded excitedly.

"Great. I'll text you the address. Can I have your number?" Amber searched through her designer purse, hanging on her shoulder, and pulled out a small rectangular card. She handed it to Nina. Nina looked over the card curiously, glancing up at Amber with an eyebrow raised.

_"'The Amber Millington Hotline,'_" Nina read, "'_For all your fashion, beauty, and hair care tips.' _Amber, what is this?" Nina inquired her eyebrows furrows as she stared at her friend.

"My business," Amber grinned, a hint of pride in her voice. "I'm giving people the opportunity to get great tips and advice and I never even have to meet them. It's a _very _helpful program." Nina nodded her head slowly in uneasiness.

"I'll talk to you later," she waved before walking down the hallway, leaving Amber at her locker.

A few moments later, Fabian and Patricia appeared through the crowd and approached their blonde housemate.

"Hey, Ambs," Fabian greeted. Amber spun around, her blonde locks whipping her in the face, and faced the duo.

"Guys," Amber grinned. "Get this. Nina remembers us!" Fabian eyes widened his hazel eyes sparkled with excitement as he looked over the blonde in front of him.

"YES!" he cheered, wrapping his arms around Amber and lifting her into the air.

"Fabian, put me down. You're giving some _very _cute guys the wrong impression." Following Amber's orders, Fabian gently lowered the girl to the ground.

"Wait," Patricia said, raising an eyebrow. "You talked to Nina?"

"Yeah!" Amber smiled in excitement. "And she invited us to a pool party!"

"Amber!" Patricia exclaimed, obviously not happy with Amber's actions. "We were supposed to ignore her since she was the one who didn't contact us."

"Well, I didn't exactly talk to her," Amber explained. "She talked to me."

"And besides," Fabian interfered. "Eddie said that Nina was in a car accident and didn't remember us. That's probably why she didn't contact us."

Patricia sighed. "I guess you're right," she admitted reluctantly. "Come on, let's go tell the others." Patricia led Amber and Fabian down the hall. Despite what she said, Patricia was not going to let this go.

* * *

><p>"So you figured out how you know them?" Nina, Victoria, Damian, and Luke stood in the back corner of the English Four classroom, discussing Nina's breakthrough.<p>

"Yeah," Nina answered. "You were right. They're from the boarding school I went to. And I hope you don't mind, but I invited them to hang out at your house tonight."

"Oh, no problem," Victoria replied. "As long as you want them there, it's fine." The dirty blonde smiled, engulfing her friend in a hug.

"Thank you," Nina said into Victoria's brown locks.

"Dude," Luke placed his hand on Damian's shoulder, his eyes shining with glee. "This is what I was talking about- girls being nice to each other."

"Now here comes that sweet lesbianic kiss," Damian held his hands in fists in front of his chest while closing his eyes as if his dream had finally come true.

Nina pulled away from Victoria slightly and turned to face her two friends. The two girls stared at the boys before giving each other a knowing look.

Nina jumped onto Victoria, wrapping her legs around the brunette's slim waist before the two made a funny pose, amusing the boys and themselves.

The four teenagers cracked up laughing as Amber, Fabian, and Patricia entered the English classroom. The three headed to their seats while noticing the small group gathered in the back of the classroom.

"Looks like she's having fun with those guys," Patricia commented bitterly, taking a seat in her desk. Amber mimicked.

"Yeah," Fabian said half-heartedly, longing at his ex-girlfriend wrapped around her friend. He snapped out of his trance when he noticed Amber get out of her seat. Fabian furrowed his eyebrows, while Patricia raised one, as they watched the blonde make her way towards the back of the classroom.

"Amber, what are you doing?!" Fabian whisper-yelled. Ignoring Fabian's call, Amber approached the group. Fabian and Patricia watched as Nina hopped off Victoria as Amber spoke. After exchanging smiles and replies, the four soon bent over, erupting in fits of laughter, drawing attention to themselves. Not that they seemed to care.

Jerome, Alfie, Joy, Mara, and Mick entered the loud classroom, observing their housemate among Nina's friends.

"What's Amber doing?" Mick questioned, gobbling up his chocolate chip muffin. Fabian sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know," he aspirated. Everyone's conversations were cut short by the ear shattering screech of the school bell. The students quickly took their seats, waiting for class to start. Victoria slid out of her seat, next to Nina, and rushed over to Amber. She leaned down, covering the side of her mouth with her hand, and whispered in Amber's ear. When Victoria moved away, Amber looked at her wide-eyed.

"Nuh-uh" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's true!" Victoria protested playfully.

"You have to show me!" Amber stated.

"Ok, I'll show you later," Victoria nodded, walking towards her desk. As soon as Victoria was out of ear shot, the Anubis gang faced Amber.

"Since when did you become all buddy-buddy with Nina's friends?" Joy interrogated.

"Since like three minutes ago," Amber replied, oblivious to the scowls and disappointed looks directed towards her. "They're soo cool. You guys should meet them." Fabian, Patricia, Joy, and Jerome each rolled their eyes as Ms. Stone entered the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, placing her bags and materials on her desk before beginning the lesson.

* * *

><p>The bright sun reflected in the rippling aqua blue water, causing a slight glare. Ten teenagers laid on the surrounding lounge chairs, sunglasses perched on their noses, listening to the sound of the small ripples of the pool.<p>

"Hey, Luke, pass the suntan lotion," Kelly, a beautiful, dark brown-haired girl, said. Luke reached over, grabbing the lotion from Nina's outstretched hand, and placed it in Kelly's.

Kelly squeezed some of the lotion in the palm of her hand before rubbing it on her tanned arm.

The doorbell rang from inside. Victoria set down her magazine, got out of her seat, and walked into the large house.

Victoria approached the front entrance and opened one the double doors, revealing a casually dressed Amber and her housemates standing behind her.

"Hey," she grinned when her eyes landed on the blonde in front of her. She gave Amber a brief hug before acknowledging the others.

"Hey!" Amber said. "Come on in." Victoria opened the door wider, allowing the group to enter. Stepping into the foyer, the Anubis gang looked around in awe.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it," Victoria told the eight teenagers.

"Well, thanks for having us over," Amber replied.

"You're welcome."

"You have a beautiful home," Mara mentioned, admiring the painting and statues placed around the foyer.

"Thanks," Victoria smiled. "I'll be sure to pass on the compliment to my mother. Uh, everyone else is out back."

Victoria led the group through the first floor of the house to the backyard. Stepping outside onto Victoria's large patio, the Anubis gang noticed their former housemates chatting with some familiar and unfamiliar faces.

Nina glanced in their direction as she spoke with Max and her eyes widen when she noticed their arrival. She shot up from her lounge chair and ran towards them.

She engulfed Amber in a spine-cracking hug, followed by Patricia, Mara, Fabian, Mick, Alfie, Jerome, and even Joy.

"I've missed you guys," Nina gushed, her eyes sparking in the sun rays.

"We've missed you, too," Mara replied.

"So much!" Amber added. Nina hadn't seemed to notice the lingering eyes on her body from each of her former male housemates.

"Come on," Nina exclaimed, grabbing hold of Amber and Patricia's arms. "I want you to meet my friends." Nina dragged the two girls in the direction of the nine teenagers lounging by the pool, the rest of the gang and Victoria following.

"Guys," Nina said. The American gang abruptly stopped their conversations and focused their attention on the grinning Nina. "I want you to meet my friends from England. This is Amber, Patricia, Fabian, Mick, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, and Joy." She introduced.

"Hi," the Americans smiled politely, giving the foreigners a small wave. Nina turned towards the Anubis gang. "And this is Ariel, Luke, Damian, Kelly, Jennifer, Sam, Mike, and you've already met Victoria," Nina said, gesturing to the slender brunette standing near her. "And, of course, you know Eddie."

"Hey," the Anubis ganged greeted. Patricia avoided eye contact with Eddie. Though she was the one to initiate the break up, she still couldn't control the butterflies she felt when she was around him. It didn't help that he was only wearing swim trunks that hung low on his hips. His tanned, toned torso and clearly visible six pack made it hard for Patricia to keep her off him.

"Well," Luke said, "Now that that's over. Let's swim!" Luke jumped out of his seat, running full sped towards the pool, cannonballing into the water.

"Luke, such a great conversationalist," Kelly said sarcastically, also getting out her seat to jump in the pool. Damian ran over to Nina and threw her effortlessly over his shoulders. Everyone could hear Nina yell, "DAMIAN!" before a loud splash spewed through the air. Damian guffawed as an angry Nina's head emerged from the water. Mike, a tall, agile, dark-skinned teenager ran up behind Damian and pushed him into the pool before jumping in himself.

The Anubis girls began to remove their t-shirts and cover ups, revealing their well fitted bikinis. They, along with Mick and Alfie, dove into the pool, leaving their two housemates behind.

"Wow," Jerome said. "Who'd ever think we'd surrounded by many hot girls in very little clothing?"

"Do you have to make it sound so dirty?" Fabian asked, scrunching his nose at how perverted his housemate had just become. "And did you just call our housemates hot?"

"Surprisingly yes," Jerome admitted. "But tell them that and I will murder you in your sleep, got it?"

"Okay, okay." Fabian held his hands up surrender. "My lips are sealed."

"Good," Jerome stated and made his way towards the pool.

* * *

><p>"...so yes. But I didn't know it was alive!"<p>

"Eww," everyone cringed as Alfie finished his story. The sun was setting in the horizon and the teenagers gathered around, sitting on the cushioned lounge chairs, their damp hair slowly drying.

"Okay, so Mara," Luke looked towards the short bookworm seated between Fabian and Eddie. "What's the worst thing you've ever done?" Mara glanced around, shifting in her seat, an almost reluctant look on her face as she began telling her story.

"Okay, um, about a year ago, I was staying with my aunt and she had these diet pills and we got into a ridiculous argument about... I don't even remember what. But I ended up getting mad and kinda swapped her diet pills with weight gaining pills and in less than three weeks she had gained more than ten pounds.

"Oh! That is mean!" Luke exclaimed. Mara merely shrugged as if it was no big deal, though she knew it could put her aunt's health at risk.

"Alright, Nina," Damian said, rubbing his hands together. The telephone rang from inside the house. Victoria glanced at the direction of the patio door before getting up to answer it. "Tell us... have you ever skinny dipped?" A few "Oooo's" rang out as Nina teasingly shook her head at the question. All the boys' ears perked up immediately.

"Yes, I've skinny dipped," Nina answered.

"For real?" Damian asked, surprised. "Now I'm talking like for real for real. Not like little dare at summer camp when you were ten. Like gone through puberty, jumped in the water stark naked."

"I've skinny dipped," Nina repeated, nodding her head, a smirk forming on her lips.

"With who?" Alfie questioned.

"Ariel, Victoria, Kelly," Nina replied, "Pretty much all the girls on the cheer squad except Gwen."

"Wait a minute," Damian interjected. "You mean to tell me that all the girls, all the hot, sexy, girls whom live in my fantasies, have all skinny dipped together in one place? Where was I during this?!"

"Probably screwing Gwen White at the time," Eddie remarked.

"Hey!" Damian shouted. "Don't hold that against me! I did it once. _Never _am I doing it again."

"Funny," Kelly snorted. "I think that's what Gwen said about you, too." Before Damian could reply, Victoria appeared in the doorway.

"Dinner's here!" she shouted. Everyone stood up from their seats and headed towards the house, well in Damian's case stomped towards the house. Victoria moved aside, allowing her friends and potential friends to pass by. As the last of the group began filing in, Victoria stepped onto the patio and walked towards a chair and took a seat. Jerome, the last to go inside, noticed Victoria sitting alone watching the chlorine water ripple in small waves in the pool.

"Hey," he called. Hearing the thick, posh accent yell over to her, Victoria continued to stare at the pool. "You coming to dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a sec." Jerome could hear the chatter and clicking of plates and silverware from the doorway, but proceeded to walked over to the upset brunette. He crouched down in front of her, causing Victoria's eyes to drift from the sky blue water of the pool, to the ocean blue eyes staring at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jerome asked surprisingly gentle. Victoria looked away from Jerome, staring at her hands.

"Nothing," Victoria shook her head. "It's just unnecessary drama which you wouldn't be interested in."

"Try me," Jerome said. Victoria looked Jerome expectantly, almost reluctant to tell him what was bothering her, especially since she barely knew the guy.

"You know that phone call I got earlier?" Victoria asked. Jerome nodded his head, listening patiently.

"Well, that was one of my cousins, who's on the school's football team with my bo-, my _ex_-boyfriend's brother, Matthew. My cousin found out Kyle, my ex, had made a bet with the entire football team, minus Eddie and Damian, and a few guys on the cheer team that he could get me into bed by our three month anniversary, which is the end of this week. And I didn't believe it 'cause Kyle knows how important sex is to me, so I called to confront him. He didn't even try to deny it. Turns out the only reason he dated me was for sex. But I'm not sad or anything," Victoria continued.

"I'm just angry and shocked more at myself than anything. I should've known that's all Kyle wanted. He was always trying to go further than I wanted and begging me to sleep with him. My mom and Nina even warned me, too, but I guess I didn't want to believe it since Kyle had been my friend for years. Now he's dating Gwen White, the girl who probably has more STDs than IQ points. Turns out he's been sleeping with her for the last two months..." Victoria tried to calm down as Jerome processed what Victoria had just told him. A few moments passed by before Jerome spoke up.

"Listen, Victoria. I know you and I barely know each other and what I say isn't really going to affect you, but you are very beautiful," Jerome told her. "You are seriously one of the most beautiful, hottest girls I've have ever seen and if I was a complete stranger, I would probably use you for sex, too." he said, honestly. "But in the last few hours , I learned you are one of the sweetest, funniest, coolest girls I've ever met and respect others and don't judge by one's appearance, i.e. Alfie with his ridiculous Ninja mask and Alien shirt he wore today." Victoria chuckled, her mood lifting slightly.

"But you deserve respect and if that Kyle guy can't respect, especially after being your friend for so long, then he doesn't deserve anyone as amazing as you," Jerome finished, staring into Victoria's chocolate brown eyes. A smile tugged at Victoria's lips when she saw the sincerity in Jerome's eyes.

"Wow," Victoria breathed. "I've never thought the 'King of Pranks,'" Jerome chuckled softly at the nickname. "...Could have a sensitive side."

"Oh, I'm a man of many surprises, Miss Martinez." Victoria grinned warmly before leaning down and planting a tender kiss on Jerome's cheek.

"Thank you, Jerome," she stated. "For making me feel better." Jerome's crystal eyes sparkled as his grin matched Victoria's.

"You're welcome."

"Let's go inside before everyone eats all the Chinese," Victoria suggested, standing up, and walking towards the house, Jerome in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think! :) <strong>


	7. AN: STOP STEALING MY PLOTS

Okay, this author's note is more of a rant/backstory about Anubis: Trip to America and it's plot.

I had originally published this story back February of 2012, a few weeks after season 2 premiered in the U.S. At the time, there weren't very many stories, or good ones, about Nina and America. But there was one story that stuck out a lot. It was called "Never Judge a Book by Its Cover." I had discovered it right around the end of December 2011. I don't believe it's on FF anymore, but basically the story was about The Anubis going to a performing art (I think) summer school in New York. They had stayed at house that reminded them a lot of Anubis and stayed with some other students. A guy had showed them around and took them to this stadium where all the kids hang out and party since the schools don't allow them to. At this party, they had seen a girl dancing and grinding against a guy and later founf out it was Nina. I don't remember the reason, but the Anubis gang decided to pretend they were other people and go by different names so Nina didn't know it was them. I don't remember all the details but later Nina discovers its them and there's a bunch of other stuff. This story is what inspired me to write Anubis: Trip to America.

But if you HAD read the story before it was deleted and read mine, you would know that despite the fact that I had gotten the idea for this story from "Never Judge a Book..." the stories are completely different. I had completely taken an idea and made it my own, different, unique version. And I went a completely different direction than the author of that story. How I incoperated Eddie was different, how Nina acted is slightly different, etc.

The reason I'm telling you this is so you guys understand that I know what it's like to read a great story and love the plot or an idea and want to make your own version of it. I'm actually doing that with another story I'm writing. But there's a difference from taking a simple idea and taking the plot.

Summer of 2012 was the summer I was meant to do a marathon for my stories. But things came up and my mom had brain surgery. I only ended up posting one chapter for this story throughout the entire summer. That same summer, there was an explosion of stories with the same plot as this. And you want to know I how I know they had taken the idea from me or from someone who took the idea from me, the freaking plot. It was all the same. The Anubis gang goes to America (mostly LA) for one month to compare how American and English schools are different. Hmmm... I wonder where I've heard that before?

I'm seriously getting tired of this. And you know what, it's even really about the fact that people are OBVIOUSLY taking my plot, it's the fact that they don't give me the credit or ask for my permission to see if I'm okay with it. It makes me feel disrespected as an author. Here I am trying to make up really original story plots when other people are taking the idea and pretty much claiming it as their own. I'm not saying that I don't take ideas from other stories or books or TV shows or movies, but I try to twist it and make it my own so then it's not too cliche.

This is really making me want to stop writing this story an if this keeps continuing, I will. But I don't want to punish my readers because of what a few people are doing. Basically, all I'm asking is for you to PM me and ASK if I'm okay with you taking my basic plot and if you not going to that, at least say your story was inspired by me.

~HOAluver13


	8. Cheer Disaster

"What about shorts?" Nina questioned, pointing to a posing model wearing spandex shorts in a cheerleading catalog. The sun shone brightly at its peak overhead as Nina, Ariel, Victoria, and Max-along with other students- sat in the quad, enjoying their afternoon lunch.

"Maybe," Victoria said, eyeing the catalog. "But it depends on how it looks with a crop top."

"Well, I kinda liked the skirt," Ariel pointed out, flipping to the previous page.

"Guuuys," Nina groaned. "We need to choose which uniform we're going to wear otherwise they won't be here in time for competition season."

"Okay," Victoria said. "...skirt."

"Hmm," Ariel pondered. "...Yeah, skirt," she agreed with a nod of the head.

"Okay," Nina stated. "Now onto to bows..."

"Guys!" a voice called out. Nina glanced up and noticed a frantic Kelly running towards their table.

"Macy quit," Kelly breathed when she approached the table. Nina's eyes widen to the size of saucers at the news.

"WHAT?!" Nina, Ariel, Max, and Victoria exclaimed.

"Why?" Ariel asked, wondering why her friend would quit cheerleading so suddenly.

"Her dad didn't want her to under a bad influence or something like that," Kelly shrugged.

"This entire city is a bad influence!" Max mentioned.

"Great," Nina exasperated. "Competition season's coming up soon and we're short one member."

"Maybe we could hold tryouts," Max suggested, shrugging his shoulders. Kelly nodded vigouously in agreement.

"Well, then they are going to have to be like next week," Victoria commented. "We have a pep rally in three weeks. And we already choreographed the routine."

"When could we have it?" Max questioned.

"Monday?" Nina inquired.

"Works for me, I guess," Ariel said.

"Yep," Kelly stated as Victoria and Max nodded their heads.

"Alright," Nina said, gathering her belongings. "I'll go talk to Coach Davis."

* * *

><p>Fabian scurried down the crowded high school hallway, trying to make it to Mr. Winkler's temporary classroom on time.<p>

A small group of teenagers directly behind him were horse playing and pushing and shoving each other. Fabian tried his best to ignore the group, but when one of the boys stumbled into Fabian's back, Fabian fell forward and knocked into someone's shoulder, causing both of their books to fall to the ground.

"Sorry," Fabian apologized, kneeling down on the ground to pick up the clutter of books and papers.

"It's alright," a familiar male voice said for next to him. Fabian glanced up and noticed Eddie crouched down next to him, also gathering the materials off the floor. Eddie looked up and met Fabian's gaze.

"Oh, hey man," Eddie grinned as the two boys stood. "How are things going?"

"Good. Good," Fabian nodded.

"So you guys are the Brits that'll be expecting our school, huh," Eddie nudged Fabian with his elbow. A nervous laugh escaped the brunette lips.

"Well I hope you'll give us a 'good review,'" Eddie chuckled.

"Oh, um, we're not really-"

"Catch you later, man," Eddie said, heading down the hallway to meet up with Luke. Before Fabian could register what happened, Mara appeared at his side.

"Fabian! What are you doing we're going to be late." she cried, grabbing ahold of his arm and guiding him down the hall.

* * *

><p>The front door a small apartment swung open and Ariel stepped inside, happily humming <em>One Thing<em> by One Direction. She set her school bag next to the door and skipped into the kitchen where a middle aged man, around the age forty-five, sat at the dining, staring intently at the happy blonde that just walked in.

"Where have you been?" he said lowly, almost intimidating. "School let out over FIVE hours ago and you're just NOW getting home?!" his voice boomed. His eyes red with anger. Ariel resisted from rolling her eyes as she took a bottle of Snapple out of the fridge. Since when had he cared about what time she got home? It's not like he was usually home to know.

"Sorry," Ariel apologized, not so sincerely. "A couple of my friends and I were hanging out and I lost track of time."

"You should've called," her father stated, calmly.

"I was just out with my friends!" Ariel yelled. "It's not like I left the freaking country. It's not even a school night, so what's the big deal?!" Her father stood from his spot from the table.

"The big deal is," he said, approaching Ariel, "that I should know where you are at all times." Ariel scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Funny," she said, dryly. "You don't seem to care about that when you're sleeping with your slutty secretary."

"I am you're father and you treat me with some respect!" Ariel's father pointed a stern finger in her face, not that she was intimidated.

"And you should treat women with respect since you'll sleeping with a new one every night," Ariel retorted before scoffing. "Mom was right, you are a pig. No wonder she left you."

A large hand hit her hard across the face. Ariel's jaw dropped as she held her cheek that was just slapped. She gazed up at her father, whom was just as shocked as she was. Her vision began to blur and she shook her head in disbelief.

"'S'Nice to know how you treat women dad," Ariel's voice cracked.

"Ariel, I'm sorry! I just-" Ariel didn't give her father time to reply as she stormed out of the house, grabbing her stuff on the way out. She ran out of the apartment complex, wiping away the mix of hurt and angry tears from her eyes.

She stepped onto the blacktop of the parking lot and hopped on the parked red and black motorcycle that her friends had given her for her birthday. She slid the key into its slot, starting the bike. Her motor revved a few times before she pulled out of the apartment parking lot, and sped down the road.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he did that to you," Nina said to Ariel as they entered the cheer gym. It was Saturday and Nina had called an emergency cheer practice to discuss and prepare for tryouts and work on the dance routine for the pep rally. Nina and Ariel set their bags on the floor.<p>

"I know, but... you know," Ariel shrugged. Despite Ariel's nonchalant demeanor, Nina could see the hurt in her eyes.

"It's just..." Nina continued. "I know you dad is pretty strict when it comes to you going with us, especially when Damian's there, but he's never seemed to freak out like this."

"I don't know," Ariel said. "He was probably drunk. He's patience's usually thin when he has consumed alcohol." Ariel and Nina dropped their bag near the row of cubbies and made their way to the floor where the cheerleaders sat stretching.

"Alright guys," Nina yelled, getting everyone's attention. She stood at the front of the room as Ariel joined her friends on the floor.

"I don't know if you guys know, but Macy quit," Nina stated.

"WHAT?!" half of the squad shouted.

"She was one of our best flyers," a tall ginger haired guy mentioned. A few squad members nodded in agreement.

"I know," Nina said, "But we're going to have to cope without her. I talked to Coach and we're holding last minute try outs this Monday. So we need to decide what dance we are going to have them learn for tryouts. Coach Davis suggested the one from last year. Any other suggestions?"

"How about we do a few eight counts for the dance we're doing for the pep rally?" Kelly suggested. "Same thing with the cheer. That way it'll be simpler for everyone." Nina nodded her head, liking the idea.

"Alright, I'll talk to Coach and see what we can do. But until then, get in formation. We're going to practice the new routine I made up."

* * *

><p>"5, 6, 7, 8," Nina called out to the cheerleaders who stood in formation as the music blared from the stereo. "1, 2, 3, 4..." The squad began there cheer dance that contained a series of choreography, tumbling, and stunts. Nina watched patiently, nodding her head to the music mix. The music ended and the cheerleaders all posed in a stunt. <strong>[the stunt on youtube: watch?v=Mo_AVIt369k#t=1m35s - at 1 minute and 35 seconds]**

Victoria, who was lifted by a muscular, blonde-haired, green eyed guy, also known as Kyle, clenched her teeth as she stayed in her pose.

"Stop," Victoria hissed as she felt Kyle's hands traveling towards a place that he didn't belong. But, Kyle's continued to travel.

"Kyle, stop," Victoria began to lose balance as she became uncomfortable.

"STOP!" Victoria exclaimed, before she completely loss her balance. She fell sideways, but with the help of Kyle, she landed safely on her feet. Victoria whipped around and violently pushed Kyle, causing him to stumble backwards, before storming towards the water fountain in the corner.

"Everyone take five," Nina instructed. The cheerleaders came down in a cradle as Nina stomped over to Kyle.

"What is your problem?" She questioned the cocky blonde.

"What?" Kyle asked, mocking innocence.

"You know what," Nina stated, glaring into Kyle's green eyes. "Kyle, you cannot break up with Victoria and then sexually harass her. Actually, you can't harass her or anyone period. You need to take this seriously," Nina told Kyle. "This competition is important to us and you're not going to screw it up. This is no time for the squad to mess around. Do something like this again and I can- and I will- kick you off this squad. Got it?" Nina raised her eyebrows for emphasis.

"Got it?" she repeated. Kyle exhaled heavily, his eyes dark.

"Got it," he said through gritted teeth. Nina noticed Victoria walking back to the floor and left a pissed off Kyle to cool off.

"Hey," Nina said as she caught up to Victoria. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Victoria answered tightly.

"You sure?" Nina asked cautiously, raising an eyebrow. The brunette nodded.

"Okay," Nina decided to let the subject drop. "But if he tries something like that again, tell me. Or, better yet, tell Eddie. He wouldn't mind beating up Kyle." Nina paused for a moment. "Actually, anyone really wouldn't mind beating up Kyle to be honest." Victoria chuckled lightly, her mood lifting slightly.

"Thanks," she said, a small smile forming on her lips. "But, I'm fine. Trust me."

"Alright," Nina stated before calling out, "Alright guys, from the top!"

* * *

><p>Groups of girls stood anxiously in the West High practice gymnasium, fixing their ponytails, running through their cheer routines, and talking. The varsity West High cheerleaders moved frantically around the gym, getting the last of everything set up for cheer tryouts.<p>

A long foldout table was set up on one side of the gym, where a few West High Varsity cheerleaders sat, waiting patiently for tryouts to begin.

Coach Davis dressed in her black and gold cheerleading coach sweat suit, stood in front of the table and blew her shiny, silver whistle.

"Ladies!" she called when everyone silenced. "Welcome to the West High Varsity cheer tryouts! I recognize a few of you from the last tryouts to be on this year's squad. I want to thank all of you for coming on such short notice. I know that we didn't give you a lot of time to prepare, and again I'm sorry. Anyway," she continued.

"There are almost thirty girls in here and only _one _of you will get a spot on the team. So we want you all to try your best and hopefully you'll be the one in the uniform. How these tryouts work..." The gym door swung open and Mara, Jerome, and Alfie quietly entered the gym and sat against the wall. Dakota, a dark blond male, gave Max a questioning look but only got a shrug as a reply. Mara pulled out her notebook and pen, preparing to take notes while Alfie had his iPhone out, ready to record the twenty plus cute girls who were about to jump around in short shorts and tank tops.

"...You each will perform your tumbling passes, jumps, and your original, or not so original, cheer. The judges, that's me, Nina, Ariel, Dakota, and Max, will decide from there who will go to the next round-learning the dance. Tryouts will begin in a few moments. Please line up against the wall and wait for your name to be heard. Good luck."

Coach Davis took her seat at the end of the table, next to Ariel and called out the first name. The entire gym fell silent as the tryouts began.

* * *

><p>Nina leaned forward, resting her elbows on top the table and rubbed her temples.<p>

"If I see one more mangled herkie or a sad attempted at a roundoff, I ...am... going... to _scream_," she said, her voice dangerously low. Over an hour of tryouts had passed and the squad felt about ready to shoot themselves. Twenty-one girls had tried out so far and, to put it nicely, they sucked. From spread eagles to falling on their butts at an attempt at a cartwheel to plain horrible cheering, these girls weren't really giving the squad or Coach Davis hope to find a new member by the upcoming pep rally.

"None of these girls can even cheer and we have to teach them a dance?" Dakota questioned. Nina abruptly sat back in her seat and grabbed the clipboard from in front of her.

"Britney Cooper," she yelled unenthusiastically.

"That's me!" a short, blonde haired girl, said, raising her hand. Her medium length hair was pulled back in high ponytail and she was dressed in a simple white t-shirt, mossy green shorts, and white cheer shoes.

"Let's see what you got," Nina stated as Britney stood in the far left corner. Silence echoed and Britney could feel everyone's gaze burning into her as they waited for her to begin. Britney took a deep breath before running across the padded mats, hurdled and did a round off, double back handspring and finished in a back tuck. The judges perked up in interest as they continued watching Britney. Britney did her jumps: a toe-touch, pike, and a hurdler, her standing tumbling: a back handspring and a back tuck, and her cheer, finishing a right split.

The entire gym erupted in applause as Britney stood, catching her breath. Mara scribbled down a few notes in her notepad as Jerome and Alfie stared openly at some of the cheerleaders through Alfie's phone screen.

"That... was amazing," Coach Davis breathed.

"Thank you," Britney smiled. "And I really hope you'll consider letting me be a part of your squad."

"Consider?" Nina repeated, "Dude, you on the squad." Britney smiled brightly as some of the girls "Awwed" in disappointment.

"Everyone else can go home. Thank you for coming," Coach Davis dismissed everyone, including Mara, Jerome, and Alfie.

"Alright, Britney," Coach Davis said. "Let's get you fitted for a uniform and teach you everything you'll need to know for the pep rally.

"Okay," Britney replied before following the coach into the coach's office.

* * *

><p>Nina, Victoria, and Max rolled the large blue mat up towards the wall as their teammates grabbed their belongings and exited the gym at the end of practice.<p>

"Hey, great job today, Britney!" Nina called to the blonde who was on her way out.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow!" Britney smiled before pushing open the gym door and leaving the room.

"Bye!" Nina, Victoria, and Max said in unison as the the door slammed closed, leaving the three teens alone in the empty gym.

"Okay, let's get this stuff to Coach's room," Nina said as she grabbed the boombox off the floor. Max grabbed the rolling chair from the corner of the gym. Before Max could move, Victoria immediately sat down in the seat. Max began rolling the lazy brunette towards the gym exit. On the way out, Nina set the CD player onto Victoria's lap as she held the door open.

The rolling chair echoed throughout the silent hallway as the three made their way to Coach Davis' classroom. Max gave the chair an extra push before he let go, sending Victoria down the hall, screaming as she rolled uncontrollably.

"Shhh!" Nina shushed as the brunette came to a complete stop.

"Why do we have to be quiet? We're the only ones here," Max pointed out as he grabbed the back of Victoria's chair and rolled her in the direction of Coach Davis' office.

"You're such a buzzkill," Victoria muttered as she stood from her seat. Max unlocked Coach Davis' room and turned on the light. The classroom was small, consisting of a desk with a desktop monitor sitting on top of it along with the Coach's name plaque and personal photos, in the far right corner. In front of the desk were five rows of five desks facing the projector screen and white board against the wall. Multiple bookshelves filled with various novels, dictionaries, thesauruses, and textbooks stood along the back wall. Posters of quotes, literary elements, and figurative language were placed all around the room, making the beige colored room less bare.

Victoria placed the boom box on top of a student desk as Max wheeled the rolling chair behind the Coach's desk.

"Alright," Nina said in the doorway, "Let's head home." The three headed out of the office, turning the light off on the way out, and locked the door before walking back to the gym.

When they entered the gym, the three noticed the lights were turned off, leaving the room lit by the small amount of sunlight peering through the windows. Nina, Max, and Victoria walked over to the bleachers and as they gathered their belongings, a fifty year old male custodian, completely unnoticed by the three teens, locked the gym door.

Victoria, the first to grab her stuff, walked to the exit and pushed against the door. The door made no movement. Victoria pushed against the door again, but still no movement. She dropped her bags and the floor and violently pushed again and again, starting to panic.

"It's locked," Victoria told Nina and Max, who had just caught up to her.

"What?" Nina exclaimed. Victoria pushed one last time before kicking the gym door in frustration.

"Great," Nina said sarcastically. "Now we have to wait till someone finds us." Nina walked over to the opened bleachers and took and seat, Victoria and Max in tow.

"So have you guys seen the new JV football players," Max asked randomly. Nina shook her head.

"Are they any good?" Nina questioned.

"I don't know," Max replied simply.

"But you just asked-"

"I asked if you had _seen _them. I said nothing about their football skills."

"No, we haven't seen them," Victoria said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, you should," Max stated. "'Cause they're..." Max whistled.

"Here we go," Victoria muttered, knowing how her friend could sometimes get when he saw attractive guys. Of course, unlike Max, they were all straight and he had no chance, but it didn't mean Max wouldn't go on and on about them. Victoria swore he was worse than the girls on the cheer team combined.

"JV is consisted of mainly freshman and sophomores," Nina pointed out. "No way can they be _that _good looking."

"Trust me their hot," Max argued.

"Hot like Eddie and Damian?" Victoria pondered.

"Hotter."

"Nuh-uh!" Victoria cried in disbelief.

"See for yourself," Max held out his Samsung Galaxy.

"Whoa," Victoria's eyes widened as she stared at the picture that Max had taken in the middle of a shirts and skins practice game.

"No way are those freshies" Nina denied, taking Max's phone and scrolling through the rest of the photos.

"No offense, Nina," Victoria said. "But these guys are hotter than Eddie. Just a little bit."

"None taken," Nina replied, still staring at the photos, "Just don't tell Eddie."

"Pfftt," Max rolled his eyes. "We should tell Eddie. Maybe his ego will deflate when he finds out the freshies are better looking than him."

"I know right!" Victoria agreed. "As much as I love Eddie, he can get a little arrogant and boastful."

"Please," Nina scoffed. "What about Damian?"

"Oh my god," Max groaned. "The King of Arrogance? He needs to be put off his pedestal."

"Remember that time when he scored the winning goal during our final game last year?" Victoria brought up. Max groaned causing Victoria to laugh.

"He went on about for three weeks talking about how he saved the school from complete and utter humiliation," Max complained. "And how he knew it was his destiny. Oh god," Max groaned again.

"Remember?" Victoria said. "It was one small step for man," Victoria paused dramatically before Max joined in. "One touchdown for greatness." Nina laughed.

"You were so lucky you weren't here last year," Max told Nina, causing Nina to laugh even more.

"Hey, considering we're gonna be stuck here for a while," Victoria spoke up, digging through her tote bag. She pulled out of a silver digital camera. "Why don't we take some pictures?" smile on her lips

"Eh, what the hell," Max shrugged and took the camera out of Victoria's hand. Nina and Victoria stood and wrapped their arm around each other's waists and smiled brightly to the camera. The camera flashed when Max took the photo and he showed it to the girls.

"Cute," Nina smiled as Victoria started fanning herself.

"Guys, it is just me or is it starting to get a little hot in here," she mentioned causing the other two to notice the temperature.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it is pretty warm," Nina agreed, fanning herself with her hands.

"Guess they shut off the AC," Max said as Nina pulled off her t-shirt to reveal a black sports bra. Max followed suit, slipping of his cheer t-shirt to show his toned abs and chest.

"Man. It's like a thousand degrees in here," Max stated.

"I just got an idea," Victoria stated, her eyes lighting up. "Have you guys ever wondered what it would be like to one of those sexy models? Like the ones you see on Maxim and stuff?"

"No," Max said bluntly.

"Not really," Nina replied.

"Okay... well, despite your lack of imagination, what if we do a photoshoot. Like a sexy photoshoot. I mean, you guys are already half naked anyway," Victoria gestured to her topless friends.

"I'm not so sure about this," Nina said wearily.

"Come on, Nins," Victoria urged. "It'll just be us and no one else will see it. Plus, there's a gay guy with us, so it won't be uncomfortable... necessarily."

"It would be kind of cool to pretend..." Nina drifted off.

"See?!" Victoria exclaimed eagerly. "Come on. Please, please, please, please, please?!"

"Okay, fine!" Nina agreed.

"Sure," Max said reluctantly. Victoria held up the camera and Max and Nina posed. The more they took pictures, the sexier they got. One photo was of Max hugging Nina from behind, but because they were shirtless, covered in sweat, and the lighting of the setting sun shining through the window, the picture look much sexier than it actually was.

Another was of Nina and Victoria both straddling a rolled up wrestling mat. Clad in spandex shorts and a sports bra, Victoria sat directly behind Nina, the front of her torso against Nina's back, her arms wrapped around her waist, and Nina's hand on her knee.

After about twenty plus photos and twenty plus provocative poses, the three teens sat in the bleachers looking over the pictures.

"Nina's looking sexy in this pic," Victoria mentioned, pointing at the camera.

"I do look pretty good, don't I?" Nina joked.

"But not as good as I look in this pic?" Max said, changing the picture.

"Oh, please," Nina stated. "That's just your ego talking. I look ten times better than you."

"Who has the abs?" Max questioned.

"Who has the boobs?" Nina retorted.

"Touche."

"Hey, guys. I'll be right back. I think I left my phone in my locker," Victoria said, getting up. She ran across the gym and into the girls' locker room. A few minutes later, Victoria poked her head out the door.

"Guys! There's a door in here that leads into the parking lot. We can go home!" Nina and Max perked up and this and immediately gathered their belongings, along with Victoria's and made their way to the locker room.

The dropping of the temperature was the first thing the three had noticed once they got outside. They shivered slightly feeling the cool air hit their half-naked bodies.

"Make sure no one sees these pics," Nina said sternly to Victoria.

"No worries. I'll delete them once I get home," Victoria assured, slipping her camera into the unzipped pocket of her cheer bag. The two girls hugged goodbye before Nina walked off in the direction of her car.

"Need a ride?" Max asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Victoria said before following Max towards his car.

"Have any plans for tonight?" Victoria asked as she climbed into the passenger's side. Max plopped into the driver's seat and started the car."

"Yeah, Kyle and I are going to the movies to see some action movies."

"Oh," Victoria scrunched her nose at the mention of Kyle.

"I know the two of you aren't on the best terms right now, but he's still my friend," Max said as he pulled out of the West High School student parking lot.

"I know," the brunette said bitterly.

"Hey, what do you think about those English kids who are visiting the school?"

"I think they're alright," Victoria replied, grateful for the subject change.

"I think it's a little creepy. I mean, it's almost as if their stalking us and writing down everything we do."

"Maybe things are just different here than in the UK."

"It still kinda freaks me out," Max said stopping behind a minivan at a red light.

"But you have to admit, the boys are pretty attractive," Victoria smirked.

"I won't deny that," Max stated. Victoria chuckled.

"Come on, which guy do you think is the cutest?" Victoria questioned her gay friend.

"No comment."

"Aw c'mon, Max."

"...Jerome's eyes are nice," Max finally admitted.

"Yeah," the latina agreed. "And Fabian's got a nice smile."

"Mick's laugh kinda cute."

"True. And Alfie's goofiness is adorable." Max chuckled in agreement and the rest of the car ride was silent.

Fifteen minutes later, Max pulled up to Victoria's house and parked near the curb.

"Bye, Max," Victoria said, leaning over to give her friend a kiss on the cheek. She quickly gathered her bags, not noticing an item fall from her cheer bag, climbed out of the car, shutting the door behind her before heading up the driveway.

After waiting for Victoria to enter her house, Max drove off, making his way to Kyle's house. When he arrived, the sun had set completely and he saw through the street lights that Kyle was already waiting by the curb, texting on his phone. Once he saw Max's car pull up, he shoved his phone into his pocket and immediately jumped in the car.

"What took you so long?" was the first thing Kyle said as he put on his seatbelt.

"Sorry, man. I got stuck at school." Max apologized, driving past various houses in Kyle's neighborhood. His neighborhood was small. Most houses were one story surrounded by wire fences and gates. Max's car, a 2010 blue Ford Escape, stood out from all the other run down, older vehicles in the neighborhood. Residents who were sitting out on their porches looked at Max's car with disappoving looks. What kind of idiot would drive a car like that in their neighborhood?

During the drive, the car started dinging. Max glanced behind his steering wheel, on his dashboard, and noticed the fuel gauge was nearing empty.

"Crap," he muttered, "Outta gas."

"There's a gas station over off Boat Drive," Kyle mentioned. Max nodded and followed Kyle's direction and soon turn into a gas station and parked at a gas pump. Max pulled the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car. As Max was getting gas, Kyle felt the need to blow his nose. He opened the glove compartment in search of a tissue, but couldn't find any. Kyle shut the compartment and noticed something by his feet shining from the florescent lights of the gas station. He reached down and grabbed the item, immediately recognizing it as Victoria's camera.

"I wonder what Vic's camera is doing here?" Kyle turned on the camera and starting looking through the photos. As he browsed through the pictures, a devilish grin formed on his face.

"_This _is going to come in handy," he said contently.

* * *

><p><strong>Just as a note, for those who've read my story before. I'm actually going to be going a different route with Kyle having Victoria's camera than I did in the original story. It's going to be more important to the story as Nina's dairy (for those who remember) will too.<strong>

*****Oh, and as of now, I will be continuing with this story. I'm trying not the let the people who have taken this story plot/idea keep me from writing. If you are confused as to what I am talking about, read the AN in the previous "chapter" I had posted a week ago.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
